


💞Multifandom oneshots💞

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice
Summary: Warnings noncon\dubcon,





	1. 🍑 Introduction🍑

For Marvel you can go to chapters 2-9


	2. Natasha Romanov - Won't be alone again

You were getting ready for bed when you heard a knock on your door. You opened it slightly, lock still on, wondering who wanted to see you this. Someone probably messed up and knocked at your door, instead of your neighbor’s. But nothing could prepare you for the person you saw - your ex Natasha Romanov. Stunned you said the first thing that came to your mind.

“Nat, what are you doing here?”

“I lost someone I loved. I just needed to see a familiar face.” The battle of Sokovia. You knew that doctor Banner was declared missing, that’s who she was referring to.

“Yeah, come in. How did you even find me?” you asked.

“Perks of the job, I guess.”

“Remind me to kick either Nick Furry’s ass later or Tony Stark’s.”

You joked, trying to process this whole situation. You haven’t seen Natasha in years, there was a period where you didn’t even know if she was alive and now she was stabbing here in your living room. You decided to address the elephant in the room.

“We haven’t seen each other in years, ever since…”

“I joined Shield. That’s when we split up. You know I did it to protect you, right?”

“I realized it. Didn’t stop me from hating you for it. For months I blamed myself, blamed you, blamed Barton. Then I came to terms with it. For the record, I think it was a mistake.”

“Me too.”

Natasha looked around and saw your desk in the corner. What caught her attention was a cork board with pictures of the Avengers and articles about them. Walking over to it, she asked.

“What are these?”

“They’re here, so I can know you’re okay. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I stopped caring for you. When I saw your face on t.v. in New York, I was so happy. You were alive and safe. And a badass.”

“Well not as badass as Steve or Tony, but I held my own.”

“You saved the city, Nat. On that note - how is hero life?”

“Lonely.”

“You haven’t found a nice superhero, who can sweep you off your feet and keep you safe.” You said, a hint of bitterness on your tone.

“That’s not what I want. And I can keep myself safe.”

“I know that, Tasha.”

“What about you? Have you moved on?” She could tell that you haven’t - there were no shoes or a jacket except yours here, no pictures of a significant other around and the fact that you were sitting here, talking to her without hesitation or worry, that someone will know.

“Had a couple of boyfriends, couple of girlfriends, but nothing stuck. You know what they all said? They said I was still in love with you.”

“And are you?”

“I don’t know Nat. I don’t want to be. You broke my heart. But you were there for me, you helped me, you loved me like no one else did before.”

You poured yourself a drink, to relax.

“Thought you didn’t drink.”

“Things change. You can take a shower, get some spare clothes. I’ll fix you something to eat. No one’s ever said no to comfort food.”

“Thank you.” Natasha slipped off to your bedroom, then you heard the shower running.

You could hear her singing classic rock as you hummed along and made sandwiches and lined up chips next to them. Nat emerged 15 minutes later, with your over sized hoodie, sweatpants and her hair in a towel. She couldn’t leave like that and the night wasn’t getting any younger.

“Wanna crash here? It’s late..”

“It won’t be safe.”

“I don’t care about safe. I got you back. Even if we’re not together anymore, you’re still my friend.”

“Okay, I’ll stay. Do you want me to take the couch?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll crash here. You take the bed. Night, Nat.”

“Night.” She said and kissed your cheek. When she left, you pressed your fingers to the spot she kissed, wandering what it all meant.

You didn’t get much sleep that night. It wasn’t long before you woke up and saw that Nat was making breakfast.

“You still take your coffee the same way?”

“Yeah. Thanks, babe.” You said as she handed you a cup. “Shit, sorry it just slipped out.”

“It’s okay. I should go. I made a mistake last night by coming here.”

“No, stay. I like it when you’re here.”

“Good. Because I like it when I’m here too. Could get used to it again.”

And she did. Natasha Romanov wasn’t alone again. She wasn’t alone when she came back from missions, she wasn’t alone after what they called “Avengers: civil war”. She was ready to not be alone ever again when she proposed and was assured of that when you proposed at the same time.

But she was alone again. And all it took was one snap of fingers, to ensure that she’d be alone again.


	3. Gamora x reader- I like my women how i like my money, green

When the snap happened you were working in Shield alongside agent Hill, disintegrating along with her and Fury. Spending five years in the soul realm wasn’t easy. On one hand you met all these amazing superheroes who helped saved the world countless time. Yet they had all lost someone close to them - friends, family and even partners. But you dealt with the grief, some better than others and even managed to form some unlikely friendships. Sam and Bucky didn’t hate each other anymore, Peter and Shuri were constantly making vine references and you got closer to the Guardians. You were fascinated by Mantis’ powers, by the fact that she, Groot and Drax were literally aliens and by Quill’s endless tales about being a bounty hunter in space. You had come to terms that this was going to be your life now, and then Strange opened the portals, leaving you with mixed feelings. Let’s just say that this was the first time you wanted to either kiss or kill a man.

You immediately rushed in battle, determined to get revenge. Somehow you ended up helping Peter as he handed the gauntlet to an unfamiliar woman. Looking over to the battlefield, you were searching for someone who needs help. You see Gamora fighting something ,that was getting an advantage over her. So you rushed over and stabbed the creature in the back.

‘’Didn’t need your help, terran.“

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later.”. Just when another creature was about to attack you, it turned to dust.

“They did it. We won.” you said as you watched Gamora walk away.

“Wait, aren’t you going to with Nebula and the others?”

“No. I don’t know them, well except my sister. They’ll expect me to be like the other me.”

“You don’t have a place to stay. Come live with me.”

“I’ve known you for less than an hour.”

“The way I see it, you don’t have many options. And I saved your life.”

On your way back you told Gamora all about yourself, your work, Shield in general and the avengers.

Luckily when you went to your apartment, it hadn’t been rented out to somebody else. You spent the night showing Gamora music, teaching her how to use YouTube and Netflix.

Tony’s funeral was the next day. You couldn’t look at Quill or Nebula, knowing that Gamora was with you, instead of them. So you stood by Fury and Hill.

On the way home, you bought takeaway. Opening the door, you said.

“Hey, I brought dinner.”. Taking your eyes off of the door and looking at Gamora, you asked.

“What did you do to your hair?”. She had it in big space buns and braids and she looked breathtaking.

“I styled it. I learned a new technique on that site. I also learned this.” She said, taking her knife, and throwing it at your dartboard, hitting a bullseye.

“I would say that it would explain the holes in the wall, but I’ve always been bad at darts. But I leave for a few hours and you learn two new life skills, that’s impressive.” You sat down next to her and reached out to hug her. Instead of embracing you, she pushed you on the floor.

“Not a hugger, got it.”

It was your first day back at work and everything was going well until Nick Fury called you over in his office. In your five years here that had never happened, but you knew the exact reason for that.

“Boss.” you said

“I know she’s with you.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Hand over Gamora. She doesn’t belong here.”

“I’ll talk to her. If she wants to leave, I’ll contact Peter Quill.”

“I expect to know her answer by tomorrow. Don’t disappoint me.”

You got back to your desk and started thinking about what to tell your new roommate. But before you could have your eureka moment, your friend asked.

“Why did Fury call you over?”

“I may or may not be living with Gamora and I think I have a crush on her.”

“So you Uhauled an alien? Wait, wasn’t the big battle 3 days ago. How do you already like her?”

“Shut up, you know I’m a useless lesbian. And she’s so pretty and talented, though her people skills are rusty.”

So spent the rest of the day worrying about Gamora, so you barely got any work done. On your way home you picked up some things for her and got ready to have the talk. But nothing prepared you for what you saw once you entered the apartment. Gamora was sitting on the couch, watching Blue is the warmest color, her eyes glued to the racy scene on the tv. As you shut the door rather loudly, she turned around never pausing the movie.

“Hey, you’re back. You mentioned that I could watch a cooking show on here, but you didn’t have any, so I just started watching your recommended. This one’s really interesting.”

You turned off the film.

“Hey, I was watching that.”

“I’ll put it back on later. We have to talk. Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You look pretty, just like the girl in the movie. Sorry, I interrupted you, what were you going to say?”. All your plans about talking to her evaporated in thin air. So instead you took out your gift, the one you had been planning to give her if she wanted to stay with you.

“I got you a present. I bought you an air mattress, so your back won’t be stiff from the couch.”

“Thank you.” with that she cautiously wrapped her arms around you.

The next morning you stayed home, dodging calls from your boss.

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Zamora asked when she saw you eating your breakfast later than usual.

“I’m staying home today. Fury wants me to talk to him and I’m not ready.”

“Isn’t that irresponsible?”

“Yeah, it is. But it’s about you.”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you want to go back to space.”

“Nope.” she said nonchalantly

“Come on, at least consider it for a second. You mean a lot to your friends out there. Drax and Mantis told me all about you and your crew. You’re a guardian of the galaxy.”

;But I don’t know them, I don’t know Drax or Mantis, I’m not Gamora, guardian of the galaxy, I’m Gamora, daughter of Thanos.“

"First of all - you’re what you elect to be. And second, don’t you want to go home?”

“My home’s here with you.”

“I’m trying to let you go and you’re making it really hard.”. As soon as you said that, she pressed her lips to yours, giving you a quick peck.

“Did that make it harder?”

“Well, I know that I’m not letting you go now. Whoever wants you, will have to get through me.”

“I’m an assassin, I can handle myself. But it’s sweet that you want to protect me.”

“So, now that you’re not Gamora, guardian of the galaxy, will you be Gamora, my girlfriend?”

“Yes, you cheesy terran.”


	4. Michelle Jones - I've had no love like your love from nobody

You had just finished work, so you were hanging out with your best friend MJ, catching up on some much-needed girl time.

“So what do you wanna do?” you asked, as she picked you up from your office.

“Well I’m really craving ice cream, so we can get some and just walk around.”

“Sounds good to me, this internship is killing me.”

“I don’t know how you could sit at a desk for 6 hours every day.”

“Shut up, you worked in retail for 8 months and you hated every moment of it.”

“True.”

Going into the nearest McDonald’s was a bust.

“Sorry, but the ice cream machine is broken.” The cashier explained in a monotone voice, they have clearly repeated those words over and over again.

“Thank you.” Michelle said, trying not to sound disappointed.

“There’s another one nearby. We can check there.”

As you two walked, MJ spotted a girl holding a rainbow flag.

“Pride’s today. You wanna go?” You two had talked about going to pride together before, but life had always got in the way. Either she was at work or you were on vacation. So when it came to making a decision, you didn’t hesitate before saying yes.

So Michelle pulled up Google maps and led you two to where the parade was starting. Sadly neither of you prepared, so you weren’t wearing anything rainbow, carrying signs or anything like that. Moving in the middle of the parade, MJ asked

“So techno platform or pop platform?”

“I mean they’re playing Britney and Gaga, it should be obvious.”

Pride couldn’t be described with words. Everyone was happily celebrating their love, their differences and themselves.

You and MJ walked around talking, sometimes singing your favorite songs. You’d hold hands, or she’d have her arm casually draped over your shoulder. As the song changed, you immediately recognized the tune. It was like the bisexual anthem for you, one of the most iconic lgbtq songs.

“It’s Girls/ Girls/ Boys by Panic at the disco.” you practically screamed. Both of you shouted the lyrics at the top of your lungs.

Then a group of people passed through, supporting a huge rainbow flag. You two went under it. Michelle quickly snapped a picture posting it to her story. She was better at holding it up, thanks to her height.

You looked at her, she was smiling from ear to ear. You’d never seen her this happy. Both of you were mostly in the closet, only being out to your queer friends. So being here and feeling accepted meant a lot.

Right next to you a couple kissed and you awed quietly in MJ’s ear.

“God, I don’t want this feeling to end.” she said.

“Me too.”

You kissed Michelle’s cheek. She moved a bit, pecking your lips quickly.

“I’m sorry.” she said, pulling away.

“No, it’s okay, I like you too.”

“At least you didn’t say no, me gay too.” MJ joked quickly.

“You’re more like Elena and you know it.” you replied to her reference.

“So, does that make you my Syd?”

“Do you want me to be your Syd?”

“I kissed you, you dumbass. Of course, I do.”

“Never through watching one day at a time would get me a date.” you thought aloud.

Michelle wrapped her arm against your waist, holding you as close as possible.

“As cute as all of this is, it’s too hot under here.”

“Agreed. It’s so hot at pride, idk if I wanna be pan anymore.” MJ said.

Luckily the parade soon made it’s way back to the starting point. So most people went to the after party, while you and your friends, well now girlfriend walked to the subway.

Walking hand in hand, you leaned to whisper in MJ’s ear.

“Pick me up from work tomorrow too?”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“What can I say, love, makes you dumber.”


	5. Wanda Maximoff smut

You and Wanda were friends with benefits. Or at least that's what everyone thought about you too. With all the flirting and this little game of cat and mouse that seemed to be going on between you. But actually neither one of you actually made a move, until tonight. 

"Honey this club here is stick up." You whispered in Wanda's ear. You two hadn't had a proper conversation in a while, only exchanging the occasional hello in passing. But now you could see her, thanks to one of Tony's parties. She hadn't expected you to start a conversation by saying that your friends suck, but what she replied stunned you.   
"You're right, we should get out of here. Go to a hotel or something?" You were definitely used to her flirting, but it was usually more tame at first, and it didn't sound as sincere as it did now.   
"Why should we do that, when we can crash in your room?" You asked   
"Because I don't want them to hear the noises you're making when I'm fucking you."   
"That was a little too bold, wasn't it." You replied, blushing. She must be drunk or something, otherwise she wouldn't flirt so shamelessly with you. It was enjoyable, at least, to hear her in full swing.   
"What, you're not gonna flirt back. You're not going to say that you want me too. I'd suffer hell if you'd tell me what you'd do me tonight.". Your imagination ran wild with ideas, and you could definitely describe on full detail what you'd do to her tonight. But you couldn't actually do anything if she was under the influence and you had to make it clear.  
"We can't do anything, you're drunk, I can't take advantage of you like that."  
"I haven't had a drink yet. I'm completely sober. I know what I'm doing, and hope that what I'm doing is gonna be you."   
"Okay then, let's go."  
"Just like that? I was prepared to do a breathalyzer, of walk in a straight line for you.". You rolled your eyes at Wanda. You had been with too many drunk straight girls, to not take precautions before sleeping with a friend at a party. But she wasn't going to be just a random one night stand, you could feel that.

Wanda gave your Uber driver some address and shirty after you were in front of some fancy hotel.  
"Is there a dingy motel behind this thing, or are we actually staying here? Because I feel poor just by looking at this place."  
"I know you don't usually take hookups at a 4 star hotel, but you deserve to be treated right. Plus it's just one night, it's not that expensive.". That clearly wasn't true, judging by the fancy interior, and the amount of Louis Vuitton suitcases carried by the staff. Unsurprisingly Wanda had picked the honeymoon suite, the floor of the room was covered by rose petals, there was a champagne bottle chilling and of course, there was a mirror on the ceiling.   
"I'm surprised that you're single, with the way you're treating me."  
"Oh baby, trust me, the most interesting part is yet to come." With that she reached into her purse and pulled out a cleared plastic bag with lube and a strap on.  
"Do you just carry these around with you or?" You asked, as she tossed them onto the bed.   
"I planned this, well as much as I could. If you said no, I would've used it all alone."  
"That won't be necessary. Now, do you want to use it or should I use it on you?"  
"Use it on me. But don't get too ahead of yourself babe, come here and kiss me first."  
"Sorry, I've just wanted this for so long." Before you could ramble on any longer, you kissed Wanda. Overwhelmed by lust, that kiss soon turned into a full blown make out session, with clothes all over the floor. Quickly, you admired her body, before kneeling between her legs and getting to work. You started out by rubbing her clit, then you licked a stripe from it down to her entrance. While you were doing this, she was using her powers, so you could put on the strap on without moving. It felt weird, despite it being essentially just a thong with a dildo attached to it. Instead if lingering on that thought for too long, you focused on the task of hand - pleasuring Wanda. You were set on a rhythm that you both enjoyed when she pulled on your hair, - that was your que to stop. You pulled away from her and stood up awkwardly , unsure of what to do next. Wanda could see your confusion and asked if something was wrong.   
"No, nothing's wrong, I've never been on the giving end of this, I'm not sure what I should do."  
"Here, I'll show you. Just sit and watch.". You laid on the bed with your back pressed against the headboard and watched your partner as she lubed up the toy. Wanda then rubbed the tip against her opening and slowly sunk down. Little by little, she was taking the dildo in, leaving some space at the base. After observing here, you thrust up, trying to match her rhythm. That made her moan loud, and curse even louder.  
"Wait, aren't we being too loud?"  
"Oh, let there be hotel complaints and grievances raised and that kind of love. And we can be even louder." With that her eyes flashed red and you could feel her using her power on you. It was unlike anything you've ever experienced before. If you closed your eyes, you could imagine her fingers touching your clit, spreading you open, curling to find that sweet spot. But in reality she wasn't touching you. So you decided to return the favour. 

You could hear the boards underneath the bed creaking dangerously and the neighbor's fist against the wall. But you drowned out the sounds, only focusing on Wanda. Purposefully looking up at the mirror, you could see her eyes closing in pleasure as you play with her nipples. In return she somehow rubs your clit faster, making you cum. You hold her hips in place as you trust harder and with one final thrust, she reaches her orgasm, just as the bed collapses. You look at each other, scared, then you burst out laughing. That was definitely a first for you.   
"You know for a four star hotel, I expected better."   
"Same."   
"Should we leave. I mean we can't sleep here, and it's almost morning already."  
"This is gonna be one awkward checkout."   
Wanda's words came back to bite you in the ass. Not only did you have to tell the receptionist about the broken bed, there were paparazzi everywhere, probably tipped off by someone who saw you leaving the room. After what felt like a million questions and pictures, you were out of there.   
"Well, there goes out cover."  
"Oh, let there be damage ensued and tabloid news. That's nothing new for us."   
"So, want to give them a second article, maybe tomorrow night, at some little restaurant."  
"That's the weirdest way you could've asked me out on a date, but yes, I'd be glad to."


	6. Valkyrie smut - One last time

Valkyrie was a regular client. As soon as she got money from the Grandmaster she headed straight to you. In the time you’ve known her she tried every single type of alcohol you offered. From fruity cocktails to things that could knock out a horse, Val’s tried it and gave you tips on how to make it better. You even named a drink after her. As much as Valkyrie loved it, she wanted something different.

“Why can’t you make me something that I haven’t tried before.”

‘’Sakaar drinking laws. Believe it or not, those exist. But if you ever find your way to my apartment I can show you some drinks I’ve been making for myself.’’

‘’You had me at drinks.’’

A night when Valkyrie was free you took her to your place. She looked around then plopped on the couch and said.

‘’Okay, now bring on the booze.’’

‘’I swear sometimes I think that’s the only reason you like me. I’m kidding I know I’m charming. Now I’ll just give you a bit of what I’m working on, you’re not here to get drunk and pass out, I know you can do that in the comfort at your own place.’’ You handed her a small glass full of amber liquid.

‘’Now don’t rush, it’s pretty strong.’’

‘’Damn, this is good. You should make some more.’’

‘’ It’s 60 percent alcohol and you’re drinking it like it’s beer. You are good’’

You’d soon take back those words. In about 15 minutes Valkyrie was absolutely plastered. She went through several stages of drunkenness – first she was the happy drunk, dancing around like nobody’s watching, then the flirty drunk – she really wanted to get you in bed, saying the filthiest things you’ve heard in a while, that is if you knew what she was talking about, after that followed the sad drunk, because she’d been rejected and lastly the sick drunk – she threw up and you carried her to bed, placing a water bottle on the nightstand. You prepared the products for various hangover cures and hoped that you didn’t give your crush alcohol poisoning. Yeah, somewhere between her drunk rambling and her cute smile every time you gave her another drink, you found yourself falling for Valkyrie. Falling asleep on your uncomfortable couch, you hoped that she’d feel better in the morning.

That was not the case, because at 6 sharp you were woken up by the sounds of her throwing up violently. Rushing to the bathroom, you held her hair and helped her wash off the vomit of her armor. How did she even sleep in that thing was a mystery? When Valkyrie stopped vomiting you led her to the kitchen, where she could choose her hangover cure. Unsurprisingly her method was drinking more alcohol. Surprisingly it worked. While Val was nursing on a glass of whiskey, you were preparing a nice breakfast. You served it to her with a piece of toast.

‘’Eat up, it’ll help. And if you want coffee later, I’ll brew you some.’’

She ate in a daze, yet still scarfing down the food. Valkyrie was still visibly tired, so as soon she finished her breakfast, she excused herself from the table, not before saying.

‘’You took care of me. No one’s done that for me in a while. Thank you.’’ With that, she kissed your cheek and made her way back to bed. Val slept for 11 hours. You checked on her a couple of times, making sure that she was still breathing. Thank God that you didn’t need to work today, you couldn’t just leave her by herself. So you went on with your day, mixing up new drinks, cooking, cleaning, etc. At dinner, Val finally woke up. Before you could ask how she was feeling she pressed her forehead against yours and glanced down at your lips. You gave her a nod and she kissed you lightly. Her kisses were the opposite of her - gentle and sweet. When she pulled away, she said.

“You know there’s better alcohol on this planet than yours, but I kept going to you because I like you. And when you invited me here, I hoped that it was because you liked me too. Guess I was right?”

“Ignoring the fact that you dissed my bartender skills, yeah I like you, Val. Like you a lot.”

Now a few months in the relationship Valkyrie had another mission from the Grandmaster. You always hated seeing her leave, so the night before you’d stay up and talk.

“Do you have to go, babe. I have a bad feeling about this one.” you said. Val just kissed your forehead and moved closer to you, wrapping her arm around your waist.

“You say that every time, sweets. It’ll be okay, I’m a big girl, I know how to protect myself.”

“I know. I just love you so much, I just couldn’t bear losing you.”

“Hey, you’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here with you. Always.”

“You’re right. Well then, I’ll guess I have to give you a proper goodbye then.” With that you trailed kisses against her neck, nipping it slightly. You removed her armor expertly, you’d become a pro at that over time. Leaving her naked, your lips were kissing her nipple while your hand was on her ass.

“Don’t stop, babe.” Brunnhilde moaned. You couldn’t get used to her name, so you stuck to Val or Valkyrie.

Kneeling before your girlfriend, you placed short kisses up her thighs, until you reached her pussy. You licked a stripe up and focused on her clit. She was so sweet for you, moaning and pulling at your hair. She was asking for more and you were going to give it to her. You slowly inserted a finger, inside her, enjoying how she was tightening around you. You didn’t stop licking her cunt, placing an occasional kiss to her clit. You added another finger and curled them up, searching for Val’s sweet spot. You found it and she moaned.

“I’m close. I wanna cum. Please.” You sped up your movements and traced your name with your tongue on her clit. That took her over the edge and she came, moaning out a series of curses and lastly your name. You helped her ride out the orgasm and pulled away. As she recovered from coming, Val asked.

“Should I return the favor?”

“Tonight was all about you, babe. But when you’re back, we’re gonna have some fun.”


	7. Bruce Banner- Breathe in, breathe out

Bruce was waiting for Natasha at a bar, sipping a vodka soda, when she walked in with a flyer in her hand. She handed it to him, saying.

“Sorry I’m late, I wanted to pick this up for you.”

“A yoga class? Really Nat?”

“I’m not always going to be there to calm you down. You need an outlet for your anger. Maybe this will be it.”

“How couldn’t I think of that? Of wait, I did, in India. Where you found me.”

“Just try it out, okay. My partner swears by it. And the instructor really knows what she’s doing.”

“Fine, I’ll go, but just this once.”

“Don’t forget your yoga mat.”

Bruce looked into the yoga classes schedule and decided to attend one next Wednesday. Getting some new workout clothes and a yoga mat.

Luckily the class wasn’t led by some 20-something instructor that would wonder why a “dinosaur” like him was trying out yoga. Though there were some college-age girls that were whispering about him, there were some people his age too. After the instructor said “Namaste” she began.

“Okay class, if some of you are uncomfortable with me touching you, in order to adjust you into position, please raise your hand.” Bruce contemplated raising his hand, but decided against it, while a few people raised theirs.

“Thank you for letting me know. Now let’s begin with some stretching.”

She demonstrated some basic stretches and said.

“Okay, let’s start with Janu Sirsasana. Sit on the floor with your legs straight in front of you. Inhale, bend your right knee, and draw the heel back toward your perineum. Rest your right foot sole lightly against your inner left thigh, and lay the outer right leg on the floor, with the shin at a right angle to the left leg. Press your right hand against the inner right groin, where the thigh joins the pelvis, and your left hand on the floor beside the hip. Exhale and turn the torso slightly to the left, lifting the torso as you push down on and ground the inner right thigh. Line up your navel with the middle of the left thigh. reach out with your right hand to take the inner left foot, thumb on the sole. Inhale and lift the front torso, pressing the top of the left thigh into the floor and extending actively through the left heel. Use the pressure of the left hand on the floor to increase the twist to the left. Then reach your left hand to the outside of the foot. With the arms fully extended, lengthen the front torso from the pubis to the top of the sternum. Exhale and extend forward from the groins, not the hips. Be sure not to pull yourself forcefully into the forward bend, hunching the back and shortening the front torso. As you descend, bend your elbows out to the sides and lift them away from the floor. Lengthen forward into a comfortable stretch. The lower belly should touch the thighs first, the head last. Stay in the pose anywhere from 1 to 3 minutes.” When she was done explaining and demonstrating, she stood up and walked around, helping some and encouraging the others. Before moving on, the instructor added.

“If at some point you feel overwhelmed you can try Child’s pose. You just kneel on the mat, knees separated and toes together, with your arms laid out behind you like this, okay.”

Bruce was definitely feeling a little tension in his muscles, it had been a while since he’s done this. Maybe the next pose would be easier?

Ironically the next was easy pose, followed by hero’s pose. After that, they moved on to standing poses, such as warrior, tree, dolphin, downward-facing dog, gate and finished with mountain.

The word Namaste was like music to his ears. Those 40 minutes felt like an eternity to him. He couldn’t wait for the moment when he would go home and relax, it was so close and then…

“Bruce can you stay behind, since this was your first lesson.” The instructor said. This better be quick.

“I can see that you’re familiar with yoga, you follow the breathing patterns and you barely needed adjusting in most poses. I hope to see you again next week, and this time bring a water bottle, you can get dehydrated without even noticing it.” She explained with a smile. She probably said that to all new members, it was just a cheap ploy to get more customers. But whether Bruce wanted to admit it or not, he enjoyed the class.

“Thank you. Well, see you next week, then.”

Next Wednesday Bruce was there again. And the Wednesday after that, and so he was there every Wednesday for months. Sometimes he’d see Natasha, sometimes her partner. But he always looked forward to seeing the instructor. As much as he hated admitting it, he had a crush on her. And that didn’t slip past Nat’s watchful eye.

“Come on, ask her out.”

“What if she’s taken? What if she doesn’t like me? Or what if she likes me and then things go south?”

“Well, I know for a fact that’s she’s single and that she likes you too. And for the last thing - you’ll cross that bridge when you get to it. One more thing - she likes that bakery that’s just by the studio, have fun.”

He decided to go for it and it had been the best decision in his life. You started a relationship and he was calm and in control, until that day, the day of the Sokovia mission. Then he disappeared from your life without a trace.

Until one day, he just showed up at your apartment and said.

“Hey.” You cursed yourself for giving him a key and not changing the locks.

“Two years. I’ve waited two years for you to come back and all you have to say to me is hey.” You were mad, you never raised your voice, even if you wanted to and now you were full on yelling.

“I’m sorry.” He tried

“You’re sorry. You just disappeared. I didn’t know if you were alive or not. I ruined my friendship with Natasha because I blamed her for what you did. I couldn’t work for months because every time I went to the studio I thought of you. I didn’t date anyone because I thought you would come back. ” you were crying at this point, and Bruce pulled you into his arms.

“We can fix this.”

“We really can’t, but I love you too much to not even try.”

So, little by little you rebuilt your relationship. Which was hard, considering the threat of humanity’s extinction. Then Steve had the bright idea to go to Wakanda. That meant that Bruce would have to leave you again, but he was not going to. He waited until you were back from work to break the news.

“I want you in Wakanda with me. I love you and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you and I didn’t prevent it.”

“Okay. But don’t worry about me, nothing’s gonna happen to me. I have the best boyfriend.”

“Oh really? Tell me more about him.”

“Well, he’s really smart and caring. We met at a yoga class. And he’s also very handsome.”

Bruce kissed you gently.

“I wasn’t finished.” You whined after he pulled away.

“I know. But you were too cute, I just had to do it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Though not everyone was happy that you were in Wakanda, but Natasha and Bruce defended you. You would stay in Shuri’s lab while the battle against Thanos raged on.

The battle was over and Bruce saw half of his teammates get turned to dust. But all that he could think about was you. Were you safe, were you even alive?

As soon as he was out of the Hulkbuster armor he rushed to your side.

He saw you and instantly scooped you up in his arms.

“Thank God you’re okay, so many people disappeared.”

“I know. I saw Shuri, she just turned to dust. I didn’t know if you were.” You couldn’t even finish your sentence, not daring to say the word dead.

He just kissed you, lifting you into Shuri’s work station. His lips moved to your neck as he undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. You pulled away for a moment, hiking up your dress and kicking off your panties. Bruce thrust into you, and you wrapped your legs against your legs. Your lips attached themselves to his, you two had the same thought - I’m really glad you’re alive. As Bruce pulled you closer to him, you moaned wantonly. It had been a long time since the two of you were together, so you weren’t exactly used to his size. And this time he was fucking you - his trusts were hard and deep, not giving you a break. You trusted your hips, eager to meet his. His hands crept under your dress, planning your breast and his lips found the soft spot on your neck. Your orgasm washed over you unexpectedly and Bruce’s followed suit a few moments later. He pulled out and let you recover for a bit, before asking.

“Will you be okay. I mean I came inside.”

“I’m on the pill, don’t worry.”

“Marry me?”

“What?”

“Marry me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Please don’t make me ask a third time, you’ll hurt whatever pride I have left. And it’s not a lot, right now to be honest”

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

Bruce walked back to the battlefield, holding your hand. You had moved your ring to the ring finger on your left hand and it was apparent what you two had done. Nat saw you and said.

“People are dead and you two just fucked.”

“And got married.”

“I regret showing you that yoga class Banner, I really do.”


	8. Tony Stark smut - Daddy issues

Tony Stark had a heart. Not just a reactor with glowing blue light. He was human and had his weaknesses. One of them was you. Another was his love for children - not only Peter and Harley but your son too. Tony loved that boy like he was his, which was practically true, considering your turbulent relationship with your ex. But you avoided introducing your son to Tony because you had a few boyfriends that broke up with you because you had a child. You knew that he wouldn’t do that, but you were still nervous.

Thank God tonight wasn’t the night when you introduced them to each other. Your son was with your ex and you were going to spend Friday night and the weekend at Tony’s. First, he picked you up for dinner, then he took you back to his place. On the way back you were planning how to hint at your boyfriend that you wanted the night to be a little more frisky. You just had to wait. Wait until you’ve passed the security guards, ignoring the burning of your skin when Tony placed his hand at the small of your back. Wait for the elevator and resist the urge to hike up your dress and fuck your partner right here. Wait till the elevator doors close and wait for the press of the button, before kissing him. One hand was pulling on your boyfriend’s hair, while the other was moving from his chest down to his crotch. Before you could get any farther, the doors opened with a ding at his floor.

You kept your hands to yourself till you reached the apartment. Once there you began unbuttoning his expensive suit.

“You sure?”

“Would I be unbuttoning your pants if I wasn’t sure? I want you, daddy.”

From then in it was like a switch was flipped in Tony’s brain. Your dress was off of you in seconds and he was kneeling before you, taking your panties off with his teeth.

“Tony, let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“No time, princess, I want to taste you now. And you know what to call me.”

“Yes, daddy.” Tony licked his lips and placed your leg over his shoulder, getting closer to your wet cunt. His tongue traced his name against your clit.

Your thighs were shaking, and you ground your hips against Tony’s face, which caused him to pull away.

“Princess if you do that again I’ll stop.”

“You’ll stop anyway. To fuck me.”

As if to prove your point, he stopped and said.

“If you talk back to me again I’ll have to get the ball gag and shut up that pretty mouth of yours. But I’ll miss your cute moans. If you want me to fuck you, you have to ask nicely.”

“Daddy please, fuck me. I need you to make me cum.”

“Wrap your legs around my waist then.” You did as you were told and Tony carried you to the bedroom.

“Get on all fours princess and then face the mirror. ”. He loved to watch himself fucking you. He slowly entered you, speeding up his rhythm over time. Tony grabbed a fistful of your hair and lifted your head up.

“Look at yourself, princess. Taking daddy’s cock like the filthy little whore you are. But I can’t see you properly like this. ” He moved you so that you were on top of him. His hand moved to play with your clit while the other held both your wrists above your head.

“Daddy, please make me cum.”

“Beg for it princess.”

“Please daddy, I’ve been a good girl for you. I want to feel good, I want to cum all over your cock.”

Tony bit your neck and said.

“Let go for me, princess.”

“Daddy” you moaned as you orgasmed suddenly. He helped you ride it out before his thrust slowed down and came to a halt as he came inside you. That wasn’t unusual since you two have been trying for a baby. Tony helped you wash off and brought you pajamas and spooned you.

“That was nice.”

“You know how to treat a girl right on a Friday night. I’d say more, but I’m too tired.”

You kissed Tony goodnight and you almost fell asleep when your phone rang from the nightstand.

“Who could it be at this time of night?” You wondered out loud. Seeing your ex’s contact name you almost groaned. Picking up, you asked.

“Hey, is everything okay? No, I’m just asking, because it’s pretty late. What do you mean you can’t take care of him tomorrow? We had a deal. You’re supposed to know what to do when your son is sick. Fine, I’ll pick him up first thing tomorrow morning. Good night.”. You turned to your boyfriend and said.

“Guess who’s babysitting tomorrow. And I really wanted to spend the day with you.”

“You can still spend the day with me. Plus you can finally introduce me to your son. It’ll be fun.”

“Are you sure? I mean kids can be a handful, especially when they’re sick.”

“If I can handle fighting villains, I think I can handle a temper tantrum or two. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. But don’t break up with me. You’re one of the good things in my life.”

“I couldn’t dream of it. I love you too much.”

Tony arranged a car with a driver for you. You picked up your son from your ex’s apartment. When your son saw that you were getting in a fancy car, he asked.

“Mommy, who’s car is this? Where are we going?”

“It’s my boyfriend’s, we’re going to his apartment today. He lives in Stark tower.”

“Does he know the Avengers?”

“He’s one of them.”

“Mommy, are you dating captain America?”

“If I was, I would’ve introduced you to him already. I’m dating Iron Man, baby. He’s very special to me, so I want you to be nice to him. Pinky promise?” You asked, stretching out your pinky.

“Pinky promise.” He replied and linked his pinky with yours.

Tony was waiting for you two and you handed him your son and his bag. Turning to your kid, you said.

“Mommy’s gonna go to the pharmacy to get you your medicine, okay. Play with Tony, while you wait. You can show him your favorite toys.”

You placed a quick kiss to his forehead and mouthed “good luck” to your boyfriend. As Tony was taking your son inside, he decided to talk about a familiar, yet fun topic.

“Who’s your favorite superhero buddy?”

“Captain America.” Your son said proudly.

“Ouch. What about Iron Man?”

“Nope.”

“But Iron Man made Cap’s shield.”

“Captain America is cooler. He’s so strong and he throws his shield like a frisbee.”

“I’ll tell him that you said that. Even better, why don’t you tell him when I introduce you to him.”

“Really? Thanks, Tony. Will you play superheroes with me til mommy comes back.”

“Yeah.”

When you came home, you saw your boyfriend and your son playing with action figures. Smiling at the scene, you said.

“Buddy, let’s get you to bed, you need to rest and take your medicine.”

“Five more minutes, please.”

“Okay, mommy will be right back and then I’ll tuck you in.”. You went to the bathroom and then you walked your son to the bedroom. You gave him his medicine, promising to read to him in a bit.

You returned to the living room, where Tony was sorting the toys.

“Did you know that Cap is his favorite superhero?” He asked you.

“Yeah, Tony. I buy his toys and clothes and even lunchboxes.”

“But why not Iron Man? I’m cool too. I should be his favorite superhero.”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry so much about him liking you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because soon you’ll have your own kid to impress.”

“You’re not.”

“I am. Congratulations Tony Stark, you’re gonna be a father.”

“When did you know?”

“My period was late, so I picked up a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. It’s still in the bathroom if you want to see it.”

You’ve never seen Tony move faster. It was a wonder that he didn’t trip on his way. When he saw the test, he yelled, yes baby. Smiling, you walked over to the bedroom with a children’s book in your hand.

“Mommy is Tony hurt? I heard him screaming.”

“No baby, he’s just excited about something special.”


	9. Stephen Strange smut - Good form

When your boyfriend was a master of the mystic arts, you couldn’t exactly spend much time with him. He was either saving the world, or watching over the sanctums. You couldn’t really hold it against him, on the contrary it made the moments that you two shared even more special. Moments like

‘’Stephen, please.’’ You said as you thrust your hips to meet his fingers. Your boyfriend had been teasing you for an hour, pulling away before you reach your climax. You were practically dripping on his bed, needy and moaning.

‘’Please, please let me cum.’’

‘’You sure that’s what you want?’’

‘’Yes, I need it.’’

‘’Okay then.’’

He traced his fingers up your slit, his touches changing from feathery light and slow to fast and almost rough. He rubbed your clit with two fingers, and in two minutes you came undone. It felt like your body was on fire, then you came down from your high. But Stephen didn’t stop touching you. For a moment, it hurt. It felt like he rubbed you dry, but then you got wet again. You could feel the familiar heat in your stomach, your heart racing, your cheeks flushing.

‘’What are you doing?’’ you asked, voice shaking.

‘’You said you needed to cum. So I’m giving you what you want.’’

He rubbed his member against you. Stephen was still fully clothed, while you were trembling naked under his touch.

‘’You’re so wet for me. Fuck, I wonder how many times I can make you cum. This time I want to feel you around me.’’. With that he thrust a finger inside you and that was all you needed to reach your climax. He curled his finger and watched you squirm around.

‘’It took you one little touch to cum. Wonder what I can do with my tongue.’’. He moved his head between your legs, lapping up your wetness. You tugged his curls, pushing his face closer to your clit. His beard felt so good on your skin, slightly scratching it. You were like putty in his hands, it felt like you were in heaven. Then he switched the position. He raised your legs up to his shoulders and thrust his tongue inside you, making you scream. That was your third orgasm of the night. After it you felt tears rolling down your cheeks. You weren’t sure if you came or squirted. But you were sure that you had never felt this good.

Stephen helped you lay back down, then he saw that your eyes were red.

‘’Babe, are you okay?’’ he asked worried that he hurt you.

‘’That was the hottest thing we’ve ever done.’’ you said, panting.You needed to repay Stephen, make him feel as good as you felt. And you crafted the perfect plan in your head.

A few days later you left him a note, saying that you weren’t feeling so good and that you needed a consultation. He rushed in to your room, asking all sorts of questions about why you needed him, did he need to call a more qualified doctor, etc.

‘’Well, doctor Strange, I’m fine. Though I would love a checkup. I see that you don’t have a stethoscope, so you’ll just have to feel my heartbeat like this’’ you said and placed his hand over your breast.

Instead of enjoying your role-play, Stephen just asked

‘’You do know that I was a neurological surgeon, right? Not a gp.’’

‘’Shut up and enjoy the fantasy.’’

‘’I’ve always been more into slutty nurse, but I’ll try. I’m joking, I’m joking.’’

He took a deep breath and focused, getting into the cheesy doctor-patient scenario.

‘’Open your mount. Wider.’’. Instead of a tongue depressor, he stuck his finger in your mouth, watching you suck it. ‘’I think you’ll need something bigger, in order for me to check you properly.’’

You dropped down on your knees, somehow managing to take off his robes. God, couldn’t the sorcerer supreme just wear normal clothes. You took him in your mouth, pumping the rest of his length with his hand. You could feel the veins on his cock pulsing under your touch. Hollowing your cheeks made him thrust his hips up. He twitched in your mouth.

“I’m gonna cum.”. You pulled away stroked him a few more times. He came all over your chest.

“We’re not done yet. Just wait a second.” You undressed and grabbed a condom. Rolling it onto his length, you rubbed his cock against your entrance. You sank down, bouncing on his lap.

“Fuck, you feel so tight.”

You slowed down, letting him take the lead. Stephen gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him. Wrapping your arms against his neck, you pressed your chest to his. That gave him a new angle.

“Babe, right there.” you said as he thrust up. His movements became faster and he came. As he was coming down his high, he rubbed your clit, making you orgasm around him.

“That was the best checkup I’ve ever had.” you said

“I sure hope, otherwise I’d have to talk to your doctors.”


	10. Steve Rogers smut- One last time reprise

Steve Rodgers was a national treasure. He was a hero, the face of patriotism and nationality. But to you, he was your neighbor Steve, then your boyfriend and now your fiancee. And the general public got some things wrong about him. He wasn’t old-fashioned or an old man, it just took a bit of time for him to adjust to everything. Another aspect of his life that people didn’t really know about was your relationship. Steve tried to keep you as far from the media as he could. Because he wanted to be just Steve for you, not a hero, not Captain America.

But he couldn’t. He was an avenger first and your fiancee second. He had a job to do and he had to break the news to you. So he waited until you came home from work and asked you.

“Hey babe, how was your day?”

“Good. How about yours?”

“Well, Fury called. They’ll need me for a mission.”

“Again? Isn’t everything fine since you stopped Ultron in Sokovia?”

“This time it’s different. It’s about Bucky.”

“Are you okay? It might be hard to see him again.”

“Yeah. I try not to think about it. It doesn’t help that I’m leaving tomorrow though.”

“So soon? Well, I gotta send you off properly. Come here. Let me help you destress. Should I get something extra?”

“Something to tie you up with - you can choose if you want handcuffs, rope, ribbon or a scarf. When you decide meet me in the bedroom.”

You chose handcuffs, wanting your wrists to be bound tight. Stripping you joined Steve.

“Place them on the bed for now baby. You’ll need them later, right now I want you to ride my thigh.”

He was still in sweatpants and you were naked. You ground your hips against his thigh, enjoying the friction.

Steve reached around and rubbed your clit with the pad of his finger. That only made you speed up your movements on his thigh, needing to cum. He bounced his leg up and you let out a moan.

“You like that, baby girl?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You know you can’t just call me that, you know how I get after you call me that.”

“Maybe I want you to be wild, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk right, instead of making love to me.”

“Careful what you wish for, baby girl.”

Steve flexed his thigh and simultaneously started rubbing your clit, creating a whole new sensation for you. You felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum.”

Steve just picked you up like you were a feather and moved you to the bed. You whined and he said

“You’re gonna cum when I let you. Now place your hands behind your back for me.” You did as you were told.

“Now spread your legs for me and ride my cock, baby girl.”

You sank down on his dick, taking it slowly. You were used to placing your hands on his chest for support, but now you couldn’t. Steve had complete control, just like he wanted. He grabbed your hips and started bouncing you up and down lightly.

“Captain put your hand around my neck.”. Choking you was one of Steve’s kinks. He had to be extremely careful every time so that he wouldn’t leave bruises. And when you were out of breath, you could feel his thrusts getting deeper and harder. You even closed your eyes, too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Steve removed his hand from your neck and said.

“Look at me, baby girl. I want to see the lust in your lust as you come on my cock.”

“Captain, why did you stop?”

“Because it felt so good, that I was going to cum. And a gentleman never finishes before his lady. I need you to be satisfied.”

You almost laughed at the last sentence, even if Steve was a dom, he still put your pleasure first.

“Captain, need you. Please make me come, I want to feel you inside of me.”

Steve rubbed fast and tight circles on your clit. You came, arching your back. Steve buried his face in your neck, kissing it and biting. After a few thrust, he came, his seed filling you. He undid your handcuffs and helped you off of him. Steve helped you clean up and joined you in bed.

“And they say you’re the most vanilla lover in the avengers. If only these walls could talk.” You said, referring to an article you read way back in a magazine.

“I can be whatever you want me to be, baby. If you want me to be vanilla, I’ll be vanilla, if you want me to dom you, I’ll be a dom, hell I’d even sub for you if you wanted to.”

“Language.”

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you. I could fuck you all night, make it so that the only sound escaping your sweet lips is either a moan or a yes, captain.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“It could be whatever you want princess.”

“Let’s just cool it for tonight and we’ll do more after you come back, okay.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The next day Steve made his way to the hell carrier in full costume. You’d said your goodbyes to him in the morning, not wanting to be too emotional, before he parted in the mission. That wasn’t the case with Nat, who was with her partner and Tony, who was with Pepper. Stark was faster at goodbyes, so he was by Steve’s side sooner than Nat.

“No one’s here to send you off, huh Cap?”

“My fiancee’s at work. But we said our goodbyes last night.”

“Ah, so you got some nice old school missionary action last night. Mrs. Rodgers must be one lucky lady.”

“My sex life is none of your concern, Stark. If I were you, I’d shut the fuck up.”

“No need to get your panties in a bunch Rodgers. And watch your language.”


	11. Bucky smut - Soldat's song

How James Buchanan Barnes ended up in a strip club was an unsolved mystery. Well, not so much, considering it was the only open establishment at 2 a.m. You see, in order to lay low he had to come back to his apartment late at night, but someone was tipped off and that’s how he got chased down, until he lost them here - at the Lust strip club - not a very creative name if he had to have a say in it. And now he just had to spend a little time there before going back home. Thank God he had his wallet.

Bucky was always a gentleman, but holy fuck was the girl on stage his type. She was curvy, with wider hips, a plump ass and a nice chest. He almost got hard just by looking at her. Luck was on his side tonight because she got off the pole and the announcer said:

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you want a private dance with the beauty who just performed, all you need to do is raise your hand.”. Bucky raised his hand instinctively and a spotlight quickly shone on him.

“We have a taker. You might wanna take off those gloves, Mr., when you’re with her you’ll get hot.”. The dancer walked over to him and led him to a room deep in the club.

He sat at a red plush couch as she moved the lamp, so the red light made her look irresistible. Bucky had the opportunity to look at her more. She wore a lacy crop top, completed with a sparkly bra and what he could barely call underwear- it was more like a piece of fabric with two strings. Her shoes were too tall and uncomfortable, so she changed into a pair of sandals that were in a little bin in the corner. He cleared his throat and asked.

“So, what’s your name.”

“They call me Honey. Sticky, sweet and thick. You don’t look like a club regular, so I’ll explain them to you. From now on 45 we have minutes together. No skin on skin contact, unless I initiate it first. You can talk to me if you want to, a lot of guys do that. If you feel "overwhelmed” at some point, tell me. Got everything, hot stuff?“

"Yeah. And call me Bucky.”

“Okay, Bucky.” Honey fiddled with a remote by the couch and started up the music. Some rock song played as she ground herself on his thigh, almost riding it. Honey rubbed herself on his jeans, opening and closing her legs. She could feel the fingertips of his metal arm just by her bare thigh, almost touching it. Honey placed her hands firmly on Bucky’s chest and leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

“You can touch me too.”. She could instantly feel the coolness of the metal on her thigh and his other hand grabbing her ass.

“You’re bold, I like that. But” she added as she pushed his arm away “don’t get too cocky.” Bucky hated not being in control, but for once he sat back and enjoyed the show. And what a show it was - when Honey rode his thigh harder she moaned, eyes closing in pleasure and he was certain that left a wet spot on his jeans. 

She moved to straddle his waist. Feeling him against her she moaned out in a low voice.

‘’Damn you’re packing. You doing anything after this?’’

‘’Hopefully you.’’

‘’I like where your head’s at, Bucky. Would rather see it between my legs later, though.’’

He just groaned and thrust up, his hips grinding against hers.

‘‘Stay still and you’ll get a reward. See, there are 15 minutes left. I’ll do what I do for 5 and you can use the next 10 however you like.’’

After what felt like an eternity of grinding it was Bucky’s turn to make the rules. He kissed the slope between her breasts and said.

’’I don’t have a place to stay for the night.’’

‘’You’re killing the mood.’’ Honey moaned out as she moved her hand from his chest and ran it through his hair, pulling a little.

‘’I’m serious.’’

‘’I’m not a hooker.’’

‘’I’m not asking you to be one.’’

‘‘I’ll talk to my boss for a sec and I’ll be right back. Don’t move.’‘ She ran out fast and came in a few minutes later.

‘’Fine, we can go but you have to follow my rules. Rule number one - close your eyes.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Just trust me Bucky. Plus I’m not leaving your sorry ass at the club, so a little gratitude wouldn’t kill you. There’s a step, watch out.’’

‘’Yeah, but come on, be honest why did you have to blindfold me?’’

‘’How do I know you’re not a potential stalker. Some girls have had this problem you’re the weirdo who couldn’t just get a hotel room for some reason.’’

‘‘ It’s complicated.’‘ She looked at his metal arm and decided to not prod further into his history. After all, some things were better left unsaid.

Honey removed the blindfold from Bucky’s eyes when they were in front of an elevator. She stared at his lips and asked

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.” Bucky hadn’t kissed anyone in a while, so he didn’t know what to expect. But her kisses were the opposite of her flirty personality - they were short and sweet, more loveable than passionate. 

‘‘What was that for?’’

‘’Don’t know. Maybe I like you, maybe I wanted to make sure that you didn’t figure out where we were. Or I was just passing the time.’’

‘’Well I like you too. And don’t worry I’m terrible with directions.’’ 

Bucky helped her ‘’pass the time’’ in the elevator, watched as she fumbled to find her keys as his lips were sucking a hickey on her neck. He pressed his hard-on against her ass as she pressed against the door, turning the handle.

‘’ I don’t fuck random clients.’’ she said as he was leading her to the nearest comfortable flat surface, which was the living room couch.

‘‘Princess, relax. If you don’t want this just say the word and I’ll quit it.’‘

‘‘Stop.’’ Bucky immediately stepped away from her and moved to the other side of the couch

‘’At least for now. I want to sleep with you, I just don’t want some quickie with a stranger. Seduce me. Make me want you, make me so needy that I forget about everything else.’‘

‘‘Oh, I can do that honey. I could tease you and taste you and fucking touch you till tomorrow. I want to mark you and make you mine for the night.’‘ The fingers of his metal arm trailed up her thigh, lifting her dress up.

‘’You didn’t think I’d notice how you shiver when I touched you like this earlier?’’

‘’Maybe I was just cold?’’

‘‘I might make dumb decisions, but I’m not an idiot, Honey. If you need me to stop at some point just say so.’‘

Bucky got on his knees, spreading her legs. Moving her lacy panties aside, he couldn’t help but run his finger up her slit and taste her. His tongue moved in circles just above her clit, driving her crazy. Honey buckled her hips up, desperate for more friction. He placed a quick kiss against her and pulled away. 

‘’Babydoll as much as I like eating you out I want you to cum on my fingers, I want to feel you squeezing around me’’

His fingers were cold and rough, but it was unlike anything she felt before. He was slow and teasing, only giving her shallow thrusts, just shy of her sweet spot.

‘’God, you’re so tight for me. And so wet. I don’t think I can take this anymore.’’ Bucky curled his finger, his thrusts hard and fast now. There was just something missing to tip Honey over the edge. And when her lover’s thumb touched her clit she came undone. After she came down from her orgasm, she looked at the man beside her, him in all his sweaty and proud glory. Kissing him for the last time tonight, she said

‘’Well, you earned the bed, that’s for sure. If you ever need a place to stay again, you know where to find me. I really want to see what else you can do, Buck.’’


	12. Peter Parker smut - Take it easy

You sat in Peter’s room waiting for him. Deep in your novel, you almost didn’t notice how your boyfriend snuck in, only looking up after hearing his voice.

“Babe, I told you not to stay up.” You were ready to tell him that you didn’t wait for him that long, when you got a good look of his face- he was beat up. You stood up and walked over to him, to inspect the damage closer, but as got near him, he just hugged you tight. Loosely wrapping your arms around your boyfriend, you said in a teary voice.

“Oh my God, Peter, should I get an ice pack or something?”

“Stay. ”

“But you have to put something on your eye, otherwise it will get swollen. And that cut on your lip is”

“Stay .”

“I’ll take care of you first babe, then I’ll stay the night. Just sit tight, okay. I love you.”

You snuck out to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack. Peter put it on the bruise for 10 minutes and then put it back in the kitchen. Then he sat next to you on his bed and slowly kissed you. Before you could blink, your back was on the mattress, Peter’s lips were on your neck and his hands were under your shirt.

“Peter, slow down, take it easy.”

“I almost died tonight. Gotta appreciate what I have before it’s gone.”

“Okay then. But I don’t want you to get hurt, so I’ll help you out.”

“Hurry. I want you so bad, can’t wait.”

Pulling his boxers down you began jerking him off. Trailing a few kisses along his neck and his chest,then placing some on his shaft, before you pulled away in order to grab a condom. Hearing your boyfriend whine for your touch made you want him even more. You rolled the condom on him, looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionately.

Wrapping your arms around Peter’s neck you slowly sunk down on his cock and raked your nails down his back. He was biting his lip, trying his best not to trust up, lay you down and fuck you so hard that you can’t walk right the day. He liked to be in charge,even needed it. All the people that thought Peter Parker was a sweet cinnamon roll, the epitome of vanilla, were wrong. To show you that he was still very much in control, your boyfriend began sucking and biting on your neck, making you moan. Well, two could play at that game.

Knowing just how to drive Peter crazy you leaned forward and placed your hands on his chest. That gave you both a new angle,and you could take him in deeper. With each thrust, you were getting closer to your release and your boyfriend could sense it. To make it harder for you, Peter rubbed circles on your clit.

“Peter, you feel so good, you’re so good, that’s amazing. I want you to make me cum, I want to cum on your cock so bad.”

“Then cum, princess.”

His nickname tipped you over the edge. You almost collapsed on him, as he helped you ride out your orgasm. But he wasn’t finished yet. He slowly thrusted up, then picked up his pace, so that you weren’t too overestimated. You slowly for into his rhythm. Getting closer to his orgasm, his thrusts were getting faster and deeper. But he didn’t want to come before you did again, so he played with your breasts, squeezing your nipples.

“Peter, I can’t take it anymore.”

“Just a little more, that’s it.”

You came a second time, this orgasm hitting you harder that the last one. You melted like putty in Peter’s hands, and he laid you two in bed, him still inside of you. Still in a daze, you wrapped your legs, around his waist and moaned his name. That spurred him on and he came.

He took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash. For a moment you two just laid in bed, covered in sweat and panting, before Peter suggested a shower.

“Gladly.” You replied.

You were adjusting the temperature, as Peter stood behind you, tracing figures with his fingers on your back and lightly kissing your neck.

“You’re not getting a round 2, Parker.”

“I don’t think we can take a round 2. Just showing you that I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get in, before all the hot water runs out.”

As Peter was washing your hair, you thought back to what happened an hour ago. Turning red, you stepped under the shower head, trying to wash off your own embarrassment.

“What’s wrong babe?” Asked Peter. He was concerned that he messed something up. He might not be gentle in bed, but he was a sweetheart everywhere else.

“I can’t believe I said all of those embarrassing things earlier. We were lucky that May is out of town, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she had heard all that.”

“You were caught up in the moment, plus it was cute, in a way.”

“I sounded like a pornstar, Peter.”

“Yeah, but you were my pornstar.”

“That was cringy, get out.”

“This is my shower.”. You started laughing at the scandalized manner he said it in. There was never a dull moment with Peter. Before you knew it, you dried off and your head was on Peter’s chest. Sadly you two wouldn’t enjoy a nice sleep, because it was a school night.

When Peter showed up to school with a bruised eye, people immediately bombarded you two with questions - what happened, is he okay, did someone hit him and more like that. He made up a story about how you two were on a date, then someone tried to mug you and how they fought. Peter was a hero, and all the attention was drawn to his fake story. MJ didn’t particularly care about any of that and seeing how uncomfortable you looked, she pulled you aside.

“Look, I’m not gonna question Peter’s story, but I can see that he scored last night. Want some concealer to hide that hickey?”

You blushed a deep red and noded. Could you take any more embarrassment today? Thank God it was your last year of school.


	13. Peter Parker smut - Slow and easy

You were sitting at lunch with your best friend. Normally the topic of conversation steered to superheroes and villains. But today it was a little bit different.

“If I could choose, I’d fuck captain America. I think those videos in detention had a weird effect on me. Imagine Steve Rogers pining you to a desk with his strong arm and punishing you.” Your friend said.

“First of all, remind me not to get stuck in detention with you. And second of all what about Spider-Man? You have endless possibilities - him fucking you in his suit, him fucking you on a skyscraper, and those webs could be nice bondage.”

“Damn, you’re a freak. What have you and Peter been doing in the bedroom, huh?”

“It’s not like that. Those are just fantasies. And Peter and I haven’t done anything.”

“Damn, you’ve been dating for what, ten months. Thought you’d bang by now.”

“Can we change the topic? I’m getting uncomfortable.”

“You literally said you’d fuck Spider-Man on a skyscraper and you’re uncomfortable because of one question.”

“Peter and Spider-Man are different people. Let’s just finish lunch and we’ll talk about this later.” You were lucky that your boyfriend didn’t sit with you. But thanks to his heightened sense, he overheard the whole conversation, so he began forming a plan in his head.

During class, Peter passed you a note that read

“Come to my place after school, I have a surprise.”

You didn’t think anything of it. When you were there, you simply texted him “here” and waited. But instead of letting you in Peter swung down in his suit.

“Why hello. And why is the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” you asked amused.

“Well, Peter Parker told me that his girlfriend is the best kisser, do I had to come and test that.”

You laughed at your boyfriend’s antics. He just pulled his mask down, exposing his lips.

“Wait, while your upside down like that? That’s gonna be a first.”

You pressed your lips to his. It was nice and unlike any other kiss. You deepened it when all of a sudden Peter’s fell down.

“Pete, are you okay? You might have a concussion, we should go to the hospital.”

“It’ll heal. Superpowers and all that. Now, my surprise isn’t over yet.” Before you could say anything else, he hugged you tight to his body and shot his web. Within seconds you were flying through the air, with the streets of New York beneath you. You expected it to be magical and great, but in reality, you just got motion sick.

“Peter, I feel sick. I think I’m gonna vomit.”. He tried to get you down in an alley as fast as possible. Luckily you two were still fairly close to his place, so you just walked, while he swung.

This time he let you in and you just sat on his bed. He still hadn’t taken off his suit, but he kissed you. Peter quickly unbuttoned your shirt, leaving you in your bra. He was about to take it off when you said.

“Peter, doesn’t Karen record everything you see when you’re wearing the mask?”

“You’re right.” he replied, trying to take it off frantically. Tony definitely didn’t need to see this. Pete was still in his suit. You motioned to it and raised an eyebrow

“I’ll take it off in a second, just let me try one last thing. Close your eyes and raise your wrists above your head.” You did so and he tried to aim his web so that your arms would be stuck to the wall. But his hands shook, causing him to miss and somehow sprayed you in the face. He quickly helped you wash it off.

“Okay, what’s going on?” You asked as he took off his suit and changed into normal clothes.

“I overheard your conversation at lunch. You wanted to do all the things with Spider-Man and I just wanted to please.”

“Peter, those are just fantasies. You’re my boyfriend, so if I had to choose between sleeping with you and Spider-Man, I’d always choose you.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“Are you sure? I want you to be with me because you want to and not because you feel like you owe it to me. I’m perfectly fine with what we have now.”

Peter came out to you as demisexual at the start of your relationship. That was the reason for the lack of sex between you two and you were fine with it. Whether he wanted to get intimate 10 months in or 3 years in, didn’t matter to you. You loved him all the same.

“I’m sure. I’m ready and I trust you.” he said. You two started slow. You two would whisper praises to each other in between kisses. Peter took off your panties and you guide his hand to your clit. He rubs it and you swear you’re seeing stars. His touch is new and inexperienced, but it feels different than yours. Peter takes his finger and presses it inside you, keeping his thumb on your clit. You thrust your hips against him, desperate to cum.

“Please Peter, I’m ready.”. He stopped to grab a condom and lined his cock up with your entrance. He thrust in slowly, inch by inch, kissing your lips again and again.

“You feel so good babe, I don’t know if I’m last long.” Peter said. A few more thrusts and he came with a high pitched moan.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you if you want I could eat you out, finger you and if you give me a bit of time I can get hard again.” he said.

“Pete, it’s okay. It was your first time and you felt good.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	14. Pietro Maximoff - Time's moving slowly

You’ve known Pietro forever. Which made it all the more awkward when you developed a crush on him. How could you fall for your friend, who was a total dumbass was beyond you. Sometimes you felt like you two shared a brain cell, like today for example.

“How the fuck did you manage to forget your key, Pietro.” You asked, trying to keep calm. He got you two locked out of his apartment, sadly not for the first time

“I don’t know.”

“Oh wow, what a great answer. Never would have guessed.” You didn’t even try to stay calm anymore, you were pissed off.

“Stop being so salty.”

“We’re locked out, I’m angry. It’s normal, you’re the one that’s too calm.”

“I mean we could always go out again.”

“I guess. It beats waiting for Wanda.”

“This is all your fault.”

“Enlighten me, oh Pietro the wise, how is you forgetting your keys my fucking fault.”

“First of all - if you didn’t live so far, we could’ve gone to yours and second - nerd.”

“You love me for it.”

“Eh, maybe.”

You didn’t tell Wanda about your crush. It felt weird to keep a secret from your best friend, but you couldn’t exactly tell her “Hey I think your brother’s hot”. Plus she was smart enough to figure it out on her own and to decide to do something about it. God knows that you and Pietro were too oblivious to realize. Wanda might be smart, but her methods weren’t exactly that.

“Can you tell Pietro to hurry up. I don’t want to barge on him as he’s putting on his suit or something.” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

You knocked on his door and after hearing “come in” you did.

“Hey, we gotta get going. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, will be out in a sec.”. Turning to leave you heard the lock turn and you looked at each other in a panic.

“Wanda let us out, this isn’t funny.”

“Not until one of you makes a move.”

An awkward silence followed that, before Pietro was by your side, threatening his sister.

“I swear to God when we get out of here I’m getting revenge.”

“Oh, I’m so scared. By the way, we don’t even have a mission today. So you two can spend all day there.”

Half an hour passed and neither of you said something. For the past 5 minutes, Pietro has been walking around the room and it was getting to you.

“Could you stop fucking pacing, I’m trying to think of a way to get out of here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Einstein, am I disrupting your process? Thought of anything?”

“Nope. You?”

“Well if I crash into the door at a certain speed it might open.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard. Do it.” Pietro was gone in a flash and then he crashed into the door. Wanda was listening in to your conversation, but all that she could hear is a thud, a swear and “Wanda, your brother’s hurt, open up.”. She did and then she carried Pietro to the kitchen where she patched him up.

“So you’d rather knock yourself out than confess. Real smooth bro.”

“Shut up, she might hear you.”

You hated your next mission. You had to keep watch with Pietro. At least you two weren’t stuck in a car, but you were stuck in a crappy motel room.

“Remind me why you couldn’t go on the stakeout with Wanda?” You asked him, after spending approximately 5 minutes in the room.

“Are you kidding me- she’s my sister. We’ve been annoying each other practically since we could talk. We’d definitely blow our cover.”

“Makes sense. So how long are we here for?”

“A day, possibly more.”

Trying to pass time was boring. You pretended to read while keeping watch, you trained with Pietro, you played cards and you even danced.

“This is really weird without music.” He said as he spun you around in his arms.

“Yeah, no kidding. We’ve been doing more stuff than them. Shit, I think they can see us. We gotta do something.”

Pietro kissed you passionately and you tangled your fingers in his hair. You wrapped your legs around his legs and lifted you up against the wall. His lips moved to your neck and he whispered.

“Okay, they’re uncomfortable, they’re talking and they’re away from the window. Hop off.” You did, feeling a little hot.

“What was that?” You asked

“They wouldn’t watch us while we were making out.”

“Of course. You have your moments of brightness. Um, could you keep watch, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah.”. You looked at yourself at the mirror. Your face was red and a hickey was forming on your neck. Good luck explaining that to Wanda. You just splashed some water on your face and returned to the room.

Pietro was laying in his bed and upon seeing you, he moved and patted the empty space next to him.

“Come here”

“Why? I have my own bed.”

“They think we’re a couple, we have to act like one.”

“Fine, but I feel a boner I’m out.”

Luckily, you didn’t have to spend a lot of time cuddling up to Pietro, because soon the mobsters made a move.

You called for back up as Pietro rushed in there. In the end, everything was fine, except for your emotions after the kiss.

You were going to see Wanda, you needed to talk to someone about your feelings for Pietro. You got in the elevator when you saw him. Not wanting to face him just yet, you panicked and pressed the button to close the doors. Seeing that, he just grinned and used his super speed.

“You didn’t see that coming? You’ve been avoiding me, princess.”

“I haven’t. And what’s with the nickname?”

“It suits you. So, are you here for me?”

“No, just wanted to catch up with Wanda. God, could this elevator move any slower.”

As if on cue the elevator stopped. You pressed the help button calmly. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, it was going to be okay. Looking over at Pietro, you saw that his hands were shaking and that he was breathing heavy. You knelt by him and said.

“Pietro, it’s gonna be okay. Breathe. Try counting to ten.”

“Not working.”

“Okay, what about the alphabet? No. How about singing? Nope.”. With no options left you kissed Pietro, placing your hands on his chest. You could feel his fast heartbeat, and you could feel it slowing to a normal rhythm.

You pulled away slowly, ready to kiss him again if needed to.

“What was that for?”

“It helped you calm down, didn’t it?”

“Maybe you should do it again.”

“Dream on, loverboy.”

“What’s with the nickname?” He asked, smirking. There was the Pietro you knew and loved, confident, to the point that he seemed cocky.

“It suits you.” You responded.

Getting back from a mission all filthy was your least favorite thing in the world. Scratch that, getting back from a mission all filthy after Pietro was your least favorite thing in the world. The avatars had super speed, yet he took the longest showers.

“Pietro, you’re gonna use up all the hot water.” You said while banging on the bathroom door.

“You’re always welcomed to join me, princess.”

“In your dreams, loverboy. Now come on, I want to take a shower.”

“You’re gonna have to wait for me to finish.” Except you didn’t. Arguing with Pietro wasn’t one of your talents, but lock picking was. Entering the bathroom you said

“Come on Maximoff, I can’t wait for you all day.”. Hearing your voice, he poked his head out.

“How did you get here, I locked the door.”

“Nothing two bobby pins and some dedication can’t fix. Plus I know we have a shower curtain.”

“What if I open it?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” As if to taunt you he did it.

“Pietro.” You almost screeched when he opened the curtain, revealing his naked body. You had to focus really hard in order to look him in the eye.

“Pietro, close the curtain.”

“Say the magic word, princess.”

“I am warning you.”

“That’s not it. Try again.”

“I swear to God.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Fine. You wanna play, we’ll play.” You said and you dropped your towel. He stared at unashamedly.

“Pick up your jaw from the floor, Maximoff. Haven’t seen you drool so much since I accidentally spilled water on my white shirt.”

“Sorry princess, just admiring the goods.”

“Gross.”

“You know, you could’ve just walked out and let me shower in peace. Why haven’t you? Or are you enjoying the view too much?”

“I’m not enjoying the view one bit.”

“Oh yeah, prove it. Get in with me. You’ll shower, I’ll shower, everyone’s happy.”. You were shy, but you were stubborn. But Pietro could up the ante. As soon as you got in, he immediately let go of the bottle of shampoo that he was holding.

“Oops, I dropped the shampoo. Could you be a doll and pick it up for me?”

“Sure, anything for my buddy.” Bending down you came face to face with his package. Pietro was packing. Trying to distract yourself from his dick, you squirted some shampoo on your palm and said.

“Here, I’ll wash your hair for you.” You tangled your fingers in his curls and he kissed you, pressing your body against the tiles.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do this. Then I kissed you and you left me on radio silent. Then you kissed me and then the same thing happened. And now this. What do you want? Do you want us to be together because I do? I like you and…”

“Pietro, shut up.” You interrupted him. “I want you. And for the record, I like you too, now fucking kiss me.” His lips attached themselves to your neck.

“Oh princess, I’m gonna do more than just kiss you.”

“Then do it, loverboy.” Pietro knelt before you, taking your nipple between his teeth and moving his fingers to your entrance. You let out a high pitched moan. He curled two fingers inside you, while his thumb rubbed circles on your clit. It wasn’t long before he found your sweet spot.

“Pietro, I’m gonna.”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence before he pulled away, stood up and teasingly rubbed his tip against your slit.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just fuck me.”

He hooked your leg around his waist and thrust inside of you. His pace was hard and fast, it was apparent that he wanted this for a long time.

“Pietro, slow down” you managed to moan out.

“Sorry.” He slowed his pace, but his thrusts were deeper. You pulled him in a hungry kiss, tongues battling for dominance, teeth gnashing. It took a few more thrusts for you to finish. He pulled out after that, cuming on your stomach.

“Fuck, if I knew confessing my feelings would get me this I would’ve done it way sooner.” You joked.

“It took, what, being locked in a place for a long time 4 times, for us to fuck. I count that as a win.” He kept on.

“Do you now, loverboy?”

“Yes, I do princess. Now kiss me and let’s actually shower, I’m feeling particularly dirty after everything we just fucking did.”

“Hard to argue with that.”


	15. Thor smut - Paint it black

You were a personal trainer. Not for a gym or some celebrity, but for Shield. You helped train new recruits and sometimes you were a sparring partner for agents or even some superheroes. That was the case today, you were face to face with Thor. He definitely had the strength needed and the combat training, all he needed was some practice. Still, it was extremely unusual for you to see the God of thunder in sweatpants and a man bun. By the look on his face, he wasn’t too pleased to be here.

“Despite what Tony has told you I don’t need combat training. I’m more of a long distance fighter.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. And you can’t defeat all your enemies by throwing your hammer at them. Let’s start, shall we?”

A speaker in the training room was playing classic rock. Thor apparently wasn’t a fan.

“Can we turn this noise down? It’s distracting.”

“We haven’t even started yet. When you beat me, you can change the music. Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me.”

Thor lunged at you at full speed and you quickly moved away. He tried again and you evaded him for a second time. So he needed to work on his speed, noted. Moving on.

“Okay, now let’s say that you’re fighting against one of your own, but they’re under mind control like agent Barton was. I’ll demonstrate agent Romanov’s technique and then you’ll show me how you counterattack.”

You quickly twisted his wrist, flipped him over and wrapped your thighs around his neck. He managed to get out of your hold, you gave him props for that. You went over some more moves, trying to figure out what techniques would work best for him. Soon enough your time was up and the lesson was over.

“You may be the God of thunder, but you suck at fighting.” You said

“I’ll have you know that I’ve bested many foes in Asgard.”

“Tell me when you’ve bested me. The monsters of Asgard don’t matter. Nothing else matters but what we’re doing here.”

“If I hadn’t defeated my brother, you wouldn’t be standing right here.”

“Whatever you say, big guy.”

A few months passed by and Thor’s progress was growing. Unfortunately so was your crush on him. And to add to the mess today was sparring day. Which meant that you and Thor would have your hands on each other almost all time. The first time you managed to tackle him, your legs wrapped around his hips. Then he tackled you, placing one hand by your head. You were centimeters apart, you could just reach up and kiss him. But you didn’t, instead, you had a final spar. He beat you, fair and square.

“Looks like the student has surpassed the teacher. From now on you pick the music. And you can use the shower first.”

He pumped his fist up in victory and headed off to the locker room, clearly exhausted.

You were ready to grab your stuff and head out when you noticed something on the floor. It was Thor’s keycard, it must’ve fell out of his pocket. He definitely needed it to get anywhere past the training facility. Hoping that he was dressed, you made your way to the locker room. Hearing the water run in the shower, you decided to just leave it by his clothes and leave. But you also heard something you were not meant to - groans. He couldn’t, right? Especially not here. Your suspicions were confirmed when you heard him moan out your name. You could just leave the card and go, no questions asked. That plan went to hell when you saw him. The water was running down his muscles, he was bracing himself on the wall with one hand and touching himself with the other. And judging by his strokes, his hair wasn’t the only long thing he had.

You thanked some deity that his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see you. You had to make your presence known, you couldn’t just stay and watch him like a perv. You debated between clearing your throat or saying something and in the end, you settled for.

“Didn’t think that was part of your workout. Is that why your right hand is so strong?” He stopped immediately as soon as he heard your voice. His face turned red, and he frantically searched for his towel.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll never come here again.”

“I didn’t say I don’t want to see you. It’s quite the opposite, actually. I like you too, Thor.” You replied. That was one way to confess your crush.

Without thinking he walked over, cupped your cheeks in his hands and kissed you. You could feel his “excitement” against your hip and you pulled away.

“Let me help you with that.” You said, motioning to his boner. You stripped off quickly, then sank to your knees. You licked the underside of his dick, the sight of him was so hot, you needed him inside you, so you started rubbing your clit. You gave the head a few licks, spreading the precum around, before taking his member in. Cheeks hollowed and eyes glazed with pleasure with a God’s cock down your throat you were a sight. Suddenly an unusual idea popped into your head. You started humming along to Paint it black, the vibrations causing Thor to buckle his hips. You took his member as far as you could, before pulling away.

“Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, baby, I just want you inside me.”

He moved behind you and rubbed his head on your slit before entering you. You couldn’t see him, but you could feel him. His rough calloused hands gripping your hips tightly. His lips kissing your neck in a frenzy. His hips snapping up to meet yours. His length throbbing inside of you. The only sounds filling the room was the slapping of skin on skin and moans. You were getting closer to your orgasm when Thor pulled away and stroked himself to completion. Before you could whine at the loss of contact, his tongue was on your heat, moving fast. He focused his movements on your clit, making you cum.

You took a moment to recover, before kissing him and saying.

“You finish your shower and I’ll see you again in a few days, okay.” With wobbly legs you made your way to your room, collapsing on your bed and thinking about what happened. Natasha would have a field day with this story.

But before you could see her, Thor got to her and all of the Avengers. They were just coming back from a mission and he was humming a familiar tune.

“Thor, are you humming Paint it black? Didn’t take you for a Stones fan.” Clint asked.

“The combat trainer plays it all the time. And I’m not particularly interested in stones or rocks.”

“That’s not what I meant. Anyway, you can just call her Tony’s sister.”

“She’s a Stark? Makes sense, she’s rather foulmouthed.” As if called upon, you rounded the corner.

“Don’t talk behind my back Odinson, you never know if I can hear you.”

“Lady Stark, my apologies.”

“Lady Stark, what am I some princess? Just call me by my name.” You said, completely forgetting that the last time he used your name was when he was fucking you senseless in the shower.

When he said it, you turned redder than a tomato. Looking between you and Thor, your brother asked.

“Wait, what’s going on here, you’re both blushing. Don’t tell me. You slept with my sister.”

“I didn’t know she was your sister.”

“Remember when Hulk slammed you around like you were a toy. That’s gonna feel like a walk in the park compared to what I’m going to do with you. You better run and run fast, Odinson.”


	16. Endgame Thor smut - Proper Asgardian lady

Lots of good things happened over the years. For starters your brother didn’t kill Thor, so you could start a relationship with the God. Though he was constantly going to Asgard, you two managed to make it work, he always managed to find you.

Though he didn’t find you when you were fighting with Cap and his crew in Berlin. But when the thunder came down from the sky in the middle of the Wakandan battlefield, you knew he was back. There he was your boyfriend, his long hair gone and accompanied by a tree and a talking raccoon.

“My love.” was the first thing he said to you.

“Thor would it have killed you to reach out to me in the years you’ve been gone? You’re lucky that I’m a nice girlfriend, who’s madly in love with you.” you yelled, fighting the enemies around to calm yourself.

Before you could talk more, Nat called for backup and you left your boyfriend with Steve.

You two were reunited when it came to fighting Thanos. Every member of your team attacked the purple Titan and nothing seemed to be working. All hope was lost until Thor came down and lodged his axe in Thanos’ chest.

“I told you, you’d die for that.”

“You should’ve gone for the head.” with that Thanos snapped his fingers and he disappeared through a portal.

Half the population was evaporated, turned to dust and your brother was missing.

For 23 days you grieved, with Thor by your side. The two of you shared stories of your families and childhood, trying to numb the pain of losing it all.

The day your brother came back from space, safe and sound, Thor proposed. He did it after you came back from the Thanos mission. When all hope was lost, he knew that he had to stay with you, forever.

And together, you two moved to new Asgard, where you had a quiet wedding.

But lately, your husband hadn’t been the same. He’d spend his days drinking beer and playing video games with his friends, rather than by your side.

You stayed with Tony for a bit, seeing him with his wife and kid. Morgan was adorable, asking why uncle Thor wasn’t here and your breath hitched. Pepper pulled you aside for girl talk and you broke down in her arms, telling her everything between sobs. In turn, she told you about how your brother was the same right after he came back and what she did to make him feel better.

So you returned home, determined to get your husband back.

You looked at the dress in your closet. Just by your wedding gown, there it was on a hanger. It was gorgeous - the skirt was made from dark green tule and the top had green lace over some golden fabric. Though those colors were more into Loki’s territory, your husband liked them as well. Valkyrie helped you with the corset, before going out, not wanting to witness “whatever kinky medieval role play shit you’re into.”. She fake gagged when you told her you were dressed like a proper Asgardian lady.

Going downstairs, you noticed Thor with his eyes glued to the tv. You cleared your throat and he looked up.

“What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that? Korg and Doug are gonna be here any minute, you should leave.”

“I sent them away.”

“But it’s bros night.”

“Every night seems to be bros night for you. Look, Thor, I know that it’s been hard for you lately, but something needs to change.”

“You don’t get to tell me what do to. You didn’t lose your family, you even gained some.”

“Pepper and Morgan are your family too. Tony’s your family. I’m your family.”

“You’re just my wife.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m just your wife. I’m sorry I’m not some proper Asgardian lady. I’m sorry that right now we’re not in your castle surrounded by your friends and family, but that’s life. You gotta move on.” You could see Thor getting mad. He stood up from his chair and roughly pulled you in his arms.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You who’s used to getting everything handed on a plate. Let’s see how you deal with not getting what you want.”

Before you could argue with him, he sat down with you in his lap. Thor untied the strings in the back of your dress, freeing you from the corset.

“Where did you get this anyway?”

“Probably was for a party way back when. It was just in my closet.”

You stepped out of the dress, letting it pool on the floor and gently kicked it aside.

“You’re not wearing anything underneath.” Your husband said, before pulling you into his lap once again. He was kissing your neck, making you moan while he grinds against you

Feeling his clothed erection beneath you made you want more. You started pulling his sweatpants down when he grabbed your wrists and held them above your head.

“Remember what I said, princess? You’re not getting what you want.”

Thor trailed his free hand up your thigh before rubbing your clit fast with 2 fingers. Moaning out you buckled into his touch and he let you fuck yourself on his fingers. Moans and swears mixed into one incoherent mess as you were about to cum, you just needed him to circle his fingers one more time. He pulled away, leaving you on the edge. You tried to free your hands or to grind against him.

“Get on the floor on your hands and knees, now. I’ll take you like a fucking whore.”

You obeyed Thor, too needy to question him. You could feel his teasing your entrance

“Proper Asgardian ladies beg for their king’s cock.”

“Please, please.”

“Say it properly or I won’t fuck you at all.”

“Please, your majesty. I need you to fuck me and make me cum on your cock.”

He buried himself in you, thrusting hard and fast while holding your hips. All of this was causing you a bit of pain, but you were too blissed to notice it. After a few more thrust you came, tightening around Thor. He fucked you through your orgasm and came inside you.

Your husband helped you with washing up and putting your dress back on. As he was tying the corset you said.

“So, while that fulfilled my sexual fantasies, it didn’t resolve our problems.”

“The point of this was to show you that I’m still the same man as before. But you’re right, something needs to change. And it will. Just give me one more day”.

“Okay. But tomorrow better be the last time you sit here all day playing Fortnight.”


	17. Connor Murphy - Any bed can be a Murphy bed if you try hard enough

You were headed to the Murphy's house carrying a stack of sheet music for jazz band. You had volunteered to bring it to Zoe, who was sick. You two weren't particularly close, it just happened that you lived in the same neighborhood.

You rang the bell and you were greeted by Miss Murphy in full workout gear. Before she could say "no thank you, we're not buying anything" you introduced yourself

"Hello Miss Murphy. I'm Zoe's friend from jazz band. I came to give her these." you raised up the sheet music

"Oh, she's in her bedroom,upstairs. Now if you'd excuse me, sweetie I've got to run." And so she just left you in her house, unattended. You shrugged off her weird demeanor and climbed up the stairs. You came face to face with 3

doors.

"Oh no". Miss Murphy didn't tell you which room was Zoe's. Could they have 2 bathrooms? No, Zoe definitely mentioned a brother.

"Well, here goes nothing" you said to yourself as you entered the first room. Of course luck wasn't on your side. Instead of Zoe you saw a guy with long hair who was sitting on his bed. Taking his eyes off his laptop he said

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" his tone seemed very pointed right now, so you quickly replied

"I'm looking for Zoe. She's not at school."

"Okaay. You could've knocked.

"You're right. I'm gonna go now."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Don't you wanna know which room's Zoe's?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful."

"First door to the right

"Thanks..."

"Connor. Do you serious not know my name?"

"Guilty Murphy. I'll leave Zoe the sheet music now.". Getting in the right room, you saw Zoe sleeping peacefully and just left the sheet music on her bedside drawer. A normal person would've left the Murphy household after that, but you decided to apologize to Connor, so you knocked on his door and entered his room, despite him saying "don't come in" .

Biting your lip, you said

"Hey I'm sorry for barging in like that earlier."

"And yet you did it again" he replied

"Because you wouldn't have let me in otherwise. So Zoe's sick and you're not caring for her, so why aren't you at school?"

"What do you care? And besides why are you talking to me? Haven't you heard the rumours at school?"

"I try to ignore gossip. Wearing headphones 90% of the time helps."

"Oh wait, you're the one wearing those bulky pastel pink headphones all the time?"

"They are fashionable, shut up. Anyway why have I never seen you at one of Zoe's shows?"

"Jazz band's not really my thing."

"It isn't really anyone's thing, but people still come along. Let's make a deal, if you come to a show, I'll owe you one."

"What are we in 5th grade or something?"

"Please."

"Fine, just leave me in my room."

"Yes." you fist pumped in the air, before realising how embarrassing that looked, so you scurried out of Connor's room, flustered and blushing.

You spent the next few days practicing for the school's anniversary concert. Thankfully Zoe got better, so you saw her at practice. A part of you wanted to ask her about Connor, but you knew it wasn't a good idea. Speaking of the Murphy boy, you'd often spend more time in the hallway, hoping to see him. But you didn't, well at least til the night of the recital.

As the "host" made an announcement for the jazz band, the piece you would be playing and all of the members, your eyes scanned the crowd. You could see your friend, your parents and most surprisingly Connor Murphy. He was sitting next to his mother, visibly bored. You smiled and then focused on your performance.

"Murphy, you showed up? Come on , we're going for celebratory milkshakes."

"I don't think Zoe would appreciate me sticking with all of you."

"Oh no, the girls are going to for ice cream at A la mode. We are going out for milkshakes." You said, motioning between the two of you.

"You don't have to do this - take me out just because I came to a stupid jazz band recital."

"Come on, Connor I practically forced you to. At least I owe you some kind of reward. Plus I promised, didn't I?" He smiled and said.

"You probably say this to all of the guys, in whose room you've barged in, don't you?"

"You caught me." Connor just considered it for a moment and then walked over to his parents to tell them that he was gonna be late. As soon as you got out of the auditorium, you linked arms with him. When you two were at the parking lot, Connor looked at you and said

"So let's get going."

"Wait I have one condition- you're gonna have to drive us."

"Fine. But don't you have your licence."

"No, I get scared when I'm behind the wheel, so I never passed. Plus I'm terrible with directions, so I would've gotten us lost."

You got into Connor's car - a Mitsubishi that probably previously belonged to his father. Starting it up, he asked you.

"Wait, how far is that place?"

"About 30 minutes. The good thing is that it's open 24 hours."

"You seem like the type of person who'd go out at 2am for a milkshake."

"I'd argue with you, but it's true." After that Connor turned on his car radio, while you typed in the address of the place in your navigation app. You two sat in a comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by him swearing at another driver or you both singing along.

When you arrived at the dinner, you led Connor to your favourite table.

The waitress definitely thought this was a date and she called the two of you lovebirds. You found it sweet and he found it annoying. As your order came, you swirled your straw around your shake and said.

"Didn't take you for a vanilla milkshake guy."

"It just goes with the pie. Unlike your ungodly combination of cheesecake and strawberry milkshake."

You two joked around til it got late, then you two left after splitting the bill.

On the way to the car you asked.

"So, did you have fun?"

"The milkshakes were good."

"I'll take that as thank you. You see it's nice to go out."

"Yeah, keep talking like that and you're walking home."

"You wouldn't dare Murphy."

"Try me."

"Okay, Connor, I'm sorry, let's go home."

A few miles down the road the car passed through something and suddenly stopped. Hoping that Connor had accidentally pressed the break instead of the gas, you asked.

"What was that?". Instead of replying, he got out to inspect the car.

"We got a flat tire and I don't have a spare."

"Why don't you have one?"

"I don't know. I think my dad got a flat tire last week and took my spare. I didn't care, I wasn't planing to drive soon, but then you barged into my room and..."

"Okay,yeah I'm to blame for everything, I get it. Now call road help." He dialed the number, drumming his fingers on his leg.

"They're not picking up." You groaned in defeat. This was not happening.

"I'm not walking back 15 miles in the dark. I'll just call my parents and tell them I'm stuck, I'm sure they'll help. You should do the same."

He got out of his car and called his mom. After he was shot down, he got back in, just as you hung up your phone. Connor had hope that your conversation would go better than his. That hope was lost when you yelled

"Shit."

"What?"

"My mom can't drive and my dad's already had a few beers, so he can't come either. What about your parents?"

''They're picking up Zoe."

"So?"

"I don't know, that's all they said."

You leaned back into the seat and ran your hands through your hair. You tried to recline your seat, so that you could be more comfortable. When it didn't work, you kept messing with the thing until Connor grabbed your hand and said

"Stop, it doesn't work. Calm down, okay. Here let's get in the backseat."

"You know if we walk we would be at the school parking lot in like 4 hours."

"Please tell me you're joking and you're not planing to make me walk 15 miles."

"Yeah, I was just kidding. After you." Connor got out of the car and laid down in the back. It looked rather comfortable, so you got out as well.

Getting into the backseat you began laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"It's just that I had to beg my parents to come later than my curfew tonight and right now I'm in the backseat of a guy's car."

"They must be so proud." he retorted back

You were about to respond with a sarcastic comment when you finally settled it the backseat. It was more cramped than you expected.

With your head on Connor's shoulder you could sense the scent of green apples, laundry detergent and coconut. You looked into his eyes, and he did not look too happy to be here- it was all your fault, you had disrupted his peaceful life and now he was forced to sleep in his car. You decided to apologize.

"Sorry I dragged us into this."

"It's fine, I had fun. Plus I haven't laid down back here before."

"So I'm the first lucky girl to ever be with you in the backseat of your car, I feel honored."

Connor just looked at you, annoyed and you left like you'd struck a nerve. Feeling too close to him for your comfort and needing more space, you stretched, which resulted in you almost falling. Luckily Connor caught you, which led to you being pressed even more tightly against him. Now your breathing was heavier and his arm was around your waist. And that's when all hell broke loose.

You weren't sure who initiated the kiss. All you knew was that one moment Connor Murphy's lips were on yours. It started out gentle, but soon enough he was licking your bottom lip, desperate for access. You dragged his lip between your teeth, careful not to hurt him. Connor placed kisses down your neck, leaving a few hickeys, spurred on by your pants and moans. You buried your fingers in his hair, pulling on his long locks. Then you took off his shirt, your hands roaming his chest. Connor unbutton your blouse, and began kissing down from your chest to your stomach. As he neared your jeans and began pulling them down you stooped him.

"Connor, I'm not going to fuck in the backseat of your car, on our second meeting. "

"You sure? Cause you practically tore open my shirt."

"Heat of the moment. Plus you're a really good kisser. " He smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"Thanks. You're not too bad, yourself. Actually"

Before Connor could finish his sentence he felt you relax in his arms and saw that you were asleep. Kissing your forehead, he closed his eyes too, dreaming of you.

When you finally woke up, you were greeted by your father's yelling. Apparently he drove out first thing in the morning and wasn't too pleased to see you, half naked and cuddling up to a guy you barely met. So the tree of you were in for an awkward ride back to school.


	18. Connor Murphy smut - Numb to the feeling

You and Connor had a tradition. Every Saturday night you’d go to his room and listen to music on a portable speaker. You two had a special playlist, consisting of panic! at the disco, twenty one pilots, chase atlantic and whatever was stuck in your head this week. It was appropriately called “we’re still emo” and somehow you two haven’t gotten sick of it, even after 3 years of friendship. Sometimes you’d invite Zoe for a bit, but Saturdays were your days. Now that you were dating, it was like an unofficial date night.

So there you were, sitting on Connor’s bed, as he rolled a joint. He grabbed a lighter and moved to the window, not wanting for his room to smell like weed and not wanting you to get a contact high. When he was finished with smoking, he laid back next to you, the smell of pot slightly sticking to him.

“You still don’t like it when I smoke, don’t you.”

“It’s not like that. You know how some people do it because they have depression or anxiety. Well, I always think you smoke because you have to calm down, that you need it.”

“No, I just do it because it elevates my mood. You should try it.”

“You said that the first time too. Plus you know I hate the smell of it.”

“How could I forget? You freaked out about that grandma catching us, and she was just looking outside her window and you practically glued yourself to me. Then I kissed you. ”

“Yeah, I had to wait 4 hours after that till you sobered up to see if you liked me for real. It was a really unusual school day.”

“That has to one of the weirdest first kiss stories ever.”

As you were talking “Nicotine” faded out and the next song started playing.

You sang along to the Bastille version of no scrub. Connor reached for the phone, justifying his actions with :

“You’ve been humming this song for a week straight. I can’t listen to it again.”

“No, you can’t skip it. It’s my phone and I don’t have premium.”

“I offered to pay for it.”

“I don’t need your money, Connor. Plus the ads are kinda funny. Like that time we were listening to the sexy playlist and that weird foreign McDonald’s ad came on.”

“What language was that even? It would’ve been a mood killer if you didn’t look so good.”. You could tell that Connor was high now. His pupils were more dilated and his movements were slower.

“You’re always trying to fuck me when you’re high, Murphy.” You said.

“Well is it working this time?” he responded.

“Maybe. You know what let’s see what the next song is and we’ll let that decide it. ”

“You’re a tease.”

“We’ll see about that Connor.”

Instead of a more sexy song, Hurricane by P!ATD played. You grabbed your boyfriend’s hands and pulled him up to dance. You both moved like nobody’s watching.

“Hey, Con, guess what, you’re lucky tonight because” you paused for a moment then sang “I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free, we said, "No more war, no more clothes! Give me peace, Oh kiss me!”.

And Connor did, his lips pressed against your hungrily. You almost forgot about the music, too focused on your boyfriend’s lips on yours. But then you could faintly hear the begging of King of the clouds. It reminded you of Connor so much and that was one of the reasons you loved it so much. Your boyfriend’s hands lifted up your shirt slightly, wanting to take things further.

“We’re not fucking yet, Con. Let me take care of you first.”. Say whatever you want about Connor Murphy, but he was a gentleman. He always put your pleasure before his, but that was about to change this time. You knelt between his legs and quickly took of his jeans and boxers. Seeing his hard member you licked your lips in anticipation. But instead of sucking him off like usual, you’d give him a titfuck. Position his cock between your breasts, you pushed them together and interlocked your fingers on top. Connor cautiously thrust up, unfamiliar with the new sensation. After a “fuck, this feels so good” he started building up a rhythm. When high he’d be more sensitive, so letting moans and groans slip through his lips instead of holding back was easier. But one downside to high sex was the lack of control. After only a few thrusts Connor came all over your chest.

“Shit, sorry I couldn’t stop, it felt so good.”

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll go wash it off and if you want we can do more when I come back.”

You quickly snuck out to the bathroom, relieved that you and your boyfriend were the only ones in the house. Washing off your chest and drying off, you played with the button of your jeans. Was Connor in the mood for round two?

As you neared his bedroom you could hear Say amen and you had to suppress the urge to sing along. Opening the door, you saw Connor stroking himself back to hardness.

“And I thought I had a crush on Brendon Urie.” you said.

“Shut up, smartass and come here. Please.”. You grabbed a condom from his drawer and rolling in onto his length.

“Let me do the work, babe.” You whispered into his ear as you sank down on his cock.

“Feel so full, so good.”. Connor kissed you, swallowing up your moans.

He could feel everything more intensely. Your fingers curling in his hair, your nails raking down his back, your lips on him. He was lazily tracing figures on your hips.

You could barely focus on the music now, but from time to time you’d hear the lyrics to Fuck a silver lining or you’d recognize the melody of Wires. When Connor rubbed your clit and almost made you cum, Okay by Chase Atlantic was playing. When you actually reached your orgasm and Connor followed suit a moment after, you noticed that you had been listening to Numb to the feeling. Not only that, but you came just at the “I need you to ride me harder when we fuck” part.

“Babe,you’re spacing out on me.” He said you were too deep in thoughts to realize that he was still inside of you. You slowly climbed off and went to the bathroom as he disposed of the condom.

When you came back his heavy rap/noise-pop playlist was blasting from the speaker. You snuggled next to him, wanting to savor the time you had left before his parents came home.

“This was one of your more pleasant "trips”. Remember that one time you got so high that you started squawking at my bird shirt?“ You said, chuckling at the end.

"Don’t bring this up ever again. Yet it was still better than the one where all I could see was Zoe with a mustache on a flip flop.”

“You’re lucky that I love you, Murphy, otherwise I would’ve dumped your high ass.”

“I love you too.”


	19. Janis Sakisian - Check yes, Juliet

When people talked to Janis they didn’t expect that one of her hobbies was shopping. She was the girl who stood against the popular group, the girl who had only one friend, the girl whose clothes looked like they were DYIed or thrifted. Truth is Janis only loved shopping at one store - Hot topic. It was like a holy mecca - it had everything from band t-shirts, hair dye, to cutesy Disney stuff she wouldn’t admit to liking. And Hot Topic had you - a very cute cashier, who she was attracted to.

Janis had definitely seen you around the store before you got the job, and wanted to talk to you, but being a useless lesbian, she couldn’t just ask you about the band shirt you were buying or compliment your fandom pin. But since you two were juniors now, you worked at the store and she had an excuse to talk to you. Like today, she walked in asked

“Hey, can you point me in the direction of the hair dye?” as if she didn’t know the store like the back of her hand.

“Sure.We have Manic Panic and Arctic Fox, as well as some more niche brands.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… what’s your name. Sorry for asking, but you’re always here and I feel awkward not knowing what to call you.”

“It’s Janis.”

 

She’d stop by almost every day, always browsing and sometimes buying small things like jewellery, pins and patches and sometimes she’d buy a shirt or even a dress. When you got new things, you’d write down what Janis would like and show it to her as soon as she came, or she’d call the store just to hear your voice.

You hadn’t seen her in a few days when the store phone rang. Your coworker picked up and after a quick “yeah, she’s here, you can talk to her” you knew who it was.

“It’s your girlfriend.” Your coworker mouthed to you, handing you the phone.

“She’s not.” You mouthed back.

“Hi Janis. Yeah, we have that in stock. If we sell it out by then, I’ll request a restock. Yeah, of course I reserved that for you. Okay, see you soon. Bye.” As you hung up, you said.

“Damn, I’m so gay.”

“You’re so whipped. Why don’t you just confess to her.”

“What if she’s straight?”

“Are you kidding? She flirted with you last week, you were just too oblivious to notice it.”

‘’When did she do that?’’

“She said that you have a nice lip gloss on, and when you said thanks, she asked if it would look good on her. That was supposed to mean I want you to kiss me, not show me the lip gloss then sell it to me.”

“You’re reaching.”

“Okay, but why did she buy a rainbow patch from me a few days ago and we haven’t seen her since? She wants to give you a hint.”

“Maybe it’s a present for someone?”

“If that girl painted the lesbian flag and wrote I’m gay on her atrocious jacket, you’d still be wondering about her sexuality.”

“Hey, I like that jacket.”. You were about to argue with them more but a customer came.

 

Meanwhile as Janis finished her call, she sat by Damian and told him.

“I checked with the store, they still have my Maleficent horns, so that’s my Halloween costume. Hello, Earth to Damian, what are you staring at? So I have a paint stain or something?”

“Is that a pride patch on your jacket? Who are you trying to be, Michael Mell? But seriously why are you wearing that, it’s like you’re coming out to the whole school. ”

“I wanna see if it’s noticeable. If it is, I’m gonna wear it to Hot Topic, give the cute cashier a hint.”

“That girl won’t notice that you’re gay even if you go up to her and kiss her. Now can you focus on the Caddy and the party, or did your plan to overthrow Regina go out the window?”

“You’re right. Love can wait, revenge is more important.”

Janis didn’t wear the jacket when she picked up her Maleficent horns. She didn’t hang around aimlesly with you, nor did she tell you about her art ehibit, her fight with Caddy and one day she just showed up out of the blue.

‘’Hi, Janis. Long time no see.’’

‘’Hey. Listen this might be weird, but hear me out, please. At school I’m known as the lesbian outcast, but today we all talked about our insecurities after a huge fight broke out. The main point is that I felt accepted for the first time and now I’m here. Do you want to go out with me?’’

‘’Yeah. Now I owe my coworker 10 bucks.’’


	20. Derek Hale smut - Wear my heart on my…

You were pretty used to Derek coming home late and just flopping into bed with you, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But tonight something felt off. When Derek came home he almost broke the door, then he unceremoniously tossed his keys and jacket on the floor. Seeing you awake he just got into bed, before sighing loudly.

“Rough day?”

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it. But I know a way you can make it better.”

“Anything for you baby.”

“I’ve always wanted to try- nevermind. It’s weird.”

“Derek, don’t be ashamed. I’m sure it can’t be that bad”

“Okay. Here it goes. Iwannagetfucked.”

“Come again.” He smiled at the double entendre.

“I wanna get fucked. I want you to take control and fuck me with a strap on.”. You were speechless, as your mind tried to process your boyfriend’s request. Taking your silence as a bad thing Derek backtracked.

“That’s stupid, forget I asked.”

“No, you just took me by surprise. Honestly, I’ve thought about it before and well it’s hot. If you’re up for it, I’ll do it, more like doing you. ”

“Well now I know I’m not dating you because you have nice puns.”

“Hey, I take pride in my humor. That’s besides the point, we gotta discuss some things. Are you up for spanking?”

“No.”

“What about tying you up?”

“Generally yes, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet.”

“And rimming?”

“As nice as your tongue would feel between my cheeks, I like to prepare by myself. All I want from you is to fuck me. ”

“Okay.”

“So, what are we gonna do? It’s not like I have a strap on, on me. ”

“You might not, but I do. Several.”

“Derek Hale you’re full of surprises.”

Your boyfriend didn’t respond, but instead opened a few bottom drawers of his closet. You definitely saw a ball gag or anal beads that sparked your curiosity, but then he got to the dildos and harnesses.

“Please tell me you haven’t used these with your previous girlfriends.”

“No. Only on myself.”

“Thank God. Okay, how do I put this on?”

After Derek explained how to correctly wear the harness you sent him away to the bedroom, so that you could surprise him with a dildo. You ended up choosing a simple 6 inch black one for now and glass one with a heart at the end for later.

Walking out in the bedroom you saw your boyfriend preparing himself. A bottle of lube was next to him as he was working his fingers in his ass. You watched as Derek inserted a second finger in and moved them in a scissoring motion. He was moaning, his cock heavy against the bedsheets. You had to resist him as he was getting ready. Instead you preoccupied yourself by playing with the straps of the thong-like harness.

When Derek was ready you poured a heavy amount of lube and spread it on the dildo. He got on his hands and knees.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Just relax for me.”

You slowly eased into him, careful not to hurt him. You ran your hands through his hair, then wiped the sweat off his forehead, and after that you just ran your hands down his torso and hips, purposefully avoiding his cock. You would penetrate him a little, then stop, wait and the continue.

“Babe how do you feel?”

“So full. So nice.”

“Okay. I’m gonna start moving now.” After a few clumsy thrusts you got a rhythm. The sensation of pegging your boyfriend for the first time was almost indescribable and it was nice to switch up the roles in the bedroom. But you wanted to try just one more thing before he finished.

Seeing that Derek was doing fine you decided to change things up. So you pulled you slowly, causing your boyfriend to whine at the loss of contact.

“I’m just trying a new dildo babe. You just gotta wait til I lube it up.”

You got an idea and removed the harness. Placing the new toy between your thighs you asked Derek :

“Hey babe, can you ride me?”

He slowly sank down on the dildo, with hazy lust filled eyes. The sensation must have been different because he started moaning almost immediately.

You thrusts were getting faster and harder. Derek’s hand palmed his dock only to rub precum all over his shaft.

“No touching babe. Well at least not now.” He obliged and rode the food I harder. It was one of the hottest things you’ve seen- Derek with his eyes closed, biting his lip, rocking his hips, trying to get every inch of the toy inside of him. You decided to finally touch him, slowly jerking him off. That almost sent him over the edge, you could feel him twitching.

“I’m close.”

“You’re doing so good. Cum for me.”

With one last trust and one more jerk to his cock Derek came.

You helped him ride out orgasm. Seeing that the both of you were too exhausted for round two he brought some towels and cleaned up. As you were getting sleepy again Derek said

“Hey babe. We should do that again sometime.

"Agreed.”


	21. Sweet Pea - Dead girl walking

Your school was putting on Heathers the musical and you couldn’t be more excited. It was your favourite show after all. So of course you auditioned and got the part of Veronica. That was surprising, usually the lead would go to Cheryl or Josie, but it was yours this time. Singing the songs non-stop at home really paid off, huh. Your partner wasn’t Archie or Kevin as you expected, but Sweet Pea. You weren’t particularly close to him, due to the uneasy relationship between the serpents and the north siders. So you braced for some awkward rehearsals, but at least you knew this wouldn’t turn into a showmance.

The first 20 minutes of rehearsal were pleasant for you. The effect of “Beautiful” as an opening number, Cheryl absolutely killing it during “Candy store”. Sweet Pea also surprised you - he was a good singer. It seemed that exchanging his serpent jacket for the iconic black trench coat was a good idea. But as the final note of Big fun faded out, you got nervous. It was time for “Dead Girl Walking” - one of the most challenging songs in the show - not only musically, but also the choreography. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you prepared for the worst. Well straddling Sweet Pea and taking off his shirt wasn’t so bad, not that you’d admit enjoying it. As soon as the song was over Kevin said that it was break time.

You were drinking water when Cheryl came over you and leaned close by whispering in your ear.

“You know you seemed to enjoy being awfully close to Sweet Pea earlier.”

“It’s called acting Cheryl.”

“Sure. And me and Toni are just gal pals. Loverboy’s heading our way, I better leave you two alone.”. And with that Cheryl skipped over to her girlfriend and you were left with Sweet Pea. He said.

“You have a really nice voice. I was surprised that you could hit that last note in Dead Girl Walking.”

“Thanks. Now should I be flattered or offended by the last statement? Doesn’t matter, I wanted to ask - why are you participating in all of this? You don’t seem like a musical theater enthusiast to me.” you decides to ask the question that seemed to be on everyone’s mind. He bit the inside of his cheek, and answered.

“Heathers is a bit different than other shows. Plus I wanted to see who they’d cast as Veronica.”

“You know when I auditioned I didn’t expect to get the lead part. Maybe Heather Duke or Martha, sure, but not Veronica.”

“I was confident I’d get JD. Imagine Reggie trying to play a bad boy.” The tension eased, so you were comfortable with joking around with the serpent.

“It’s like imagining you as Kurt or Ram.”

“Free pussy. And we don’t even have to buy it a pizza.” Pea said in a deeper voice. After laughing and almost snorting you added.

“Speaking of Kurt and Ram they better not include Blue in the high school version. It would be impossible to keep a straight face during it.”

“Why. Don’t you like ” you make my balls so blue, they’re hanging sadly. “

"Stop it Pea. And honestly I prefer "They really need rescue like princess Leia.”

“Okay but they kept in Dead Girl Walking as it is, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“Because Kevin said that the other version sounded like kidz bop. Can’t say I’m thrilled to have my parents watch me dry hump you on stage, but I really like the song so it’s 50 / 50.”

“And do you really like the song or something else about that number.”

“Shut up.”

Luckily Kevin decided to include “you’re welcome” instead of “blue”, so you didn’t have to hear Andrews and Mantle sing a duet about their balls. Instead you and Sweet Pea sang a few more duets and then rehersal ended.

As opening night was nearing you couldn’t think of anything except Heathers. That was a lie- your mind was also constantly preoccupied by Sweet Pea. The fact that you two were constantly together during rehearsals didn’t help. You managed to avoid your feelings and repress them until it was time for opening night.

To say that you were nervous was an understatement. It was opening night and you were the main character, the whole shoe basically depended on you. A knock at your dressing room door interrupted your thoughts. Assuming it was Jughead, you said “come in”. To your surprise it was Sweet Pea.

“Sweet Pea, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to wish you good luck, that’s all.”

“Thanks. Though I’m so nervous I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“That’s not good. Here I have something to help calm you down.”

“What could possibly?” Before you could finish your sentence he kissed you. You kissed back, tangling your hands in his hair. You two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Probably Jughead. ”

“I’ll get him to leave.” Quickly you undid the buttons on your shirt and peaked your head out of the door.

“Jug, I’m getting dressed, I’ll talk to you in a bit, okay.”

“Yeah, sorry . Hey, by the way, have you seen Sweet Pea? I can’t find him.”

“No, sorry. ”

Closing the door you turned to Sweet Pea, who was looking at your bare chest.

“Quit drooling Sweets, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” you said, referring to the many rehearsals of “dead girl walking” where you took of your shirt.

“Yeah, but you were wearing a sports bra and not this.” he replied tracing the red lace with his fingers. At this point you were redder than the bra itself.

“Get out of here before someone catches us.”

“Convince me.”

“Sweet Pea” you said in a stern voice.

“Nope, didn’t work, try again.” you got an idea.

“Okay, fine. If you get out now I’ll show you the panties that complete the set.”

You’ve never seen him move quicker. Now that you were alone you buttoned up your shirt again, had a quick talk with Jug and went to the wings. That was your moment.

Everything was going great. You even put more emotion into Fight for me because of the make out session earlier. It was a miracle that you survived dead girl walking, from Sweet Pea touching your chest and ass, to him almost ripping out the buttons of your stage shirt and well the hip thrusts after that. As you both nailed the last high note the light went out for a moment, giving you time to fix your costumes.

“Hey Sweets.”

“Hmm.”

“I was lying about the panties.”

“You know your microphone’s still on, right?”

“Shit.”

And that’s how half of the town found out about your newly formed relationship with Sweet Pea.


	22. Rowena Macleod - A witch hunt of sorts

Rowena didn't think she'd ever get a familiar, until that day when you showed up at a restaurant, where she was having dinner with a wealthy older man. Feeling shy you approached her. 

"Excuse me, are you Rowena Macleod?" you asked, as if you didn't know that she was a witch and that you were her familiar.

"Yes. And who are you?" oh, she didn't look happy. But you knew what lie to use to misguide the man next to her.  
"  
I'm a big fan of your work. Can I have a picture, though not here, the lighting is awful. How about outside?" Rowena looked between you- a stranger, who was keen on getting her outside and the man she was seducing. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of him she obliged and followed you outside. As soon as you two walked out of the door she pinned you to the the wall after casting the right spell.

"Okay, girlie, who do you work for and what do you want from me?"

"I'm your familiar."  
"  
Don't make me laugh, familiars don't exist. And if I had one, they wouldn't look like this." She said, gesturing to your ripped jeans and leather jacket. 

"Well I'm sorry that we can't all afford Gucci, but more importantly let me show you I'm your familiar. Release me."

"And why should I let you go, you're just a con woman."

"If I was a fake, then how can I tell that you're considering letting me go. That's right I can read your mind. And guess what, you can read mine. "

Rowena released you from her spell and you fell down, landing on your ass. 

"Could've been more gentle with it." you thought. 

"Heard that girlie, don't sass me. Also can you turn this mind reading off?"

"Yeah, just think of blocking me from your mind and you're good. So after you're done with your date, just pick me up." Rowena looked annoyed at you and then transported you to a luxurious hotel room. 

"Don't wait up." 

That's how your relationship with Rowena started. After a while you made a good team, though on the way there were countless arguments and a few hexes. Let's just say that showing her Harry Potter was a mistake after she made you vomit slugs. One day you were running errands for her - picking up some potion ingredients then got back to the hotel room. 

"Hey honey, I'm home." you joked. When Rowena didn't tell you to get lost you called out for her again. 

"Ro? Rowena? This isn't funny. If you're trying to scare me, it's working." You practically thrashed the room for some kind of note. Not finding anything, you tried to read her mind, but you couldn't. Drastic times called for drastic measures, so it was time to get in contact with the king of hell. 

Luckily you know how to find him.  
"Crowley."

"You. What, tired of being my mother's plaything? Is that why you're here? I knew you'd come crawling to me one day, to be honest I even expected it to be sooner. "

"I am not Rowena's plaything. But she is missing, so I'm here to see if you have her."

"Tough luck, kitten, the old hag's not here. But you can stay if you want to."

"Not interested. "

"I know. Look if you care that much about my mother, which I know you do, check the Winchesters. And one more thing- when you find that witch, just confess your feelings, I'm sick of seeing you look like a love-sick puppy."

You would argue with him, but you were too focused on Rowena. It was time to visit the bunker.  
You could slip through the door, thanks to your powers. Your familiar form wasn't that great, Ro even laughed the first time she saw it. 

"I always knew that you weren't that glamorous, but a cockroach? The lowest of animals."

"Shut up, I'll survive pretty much anything. Plus I can sneak in practically anywhere. This cockroach might save your life someday."

"Dream on, girly.". 

Then it was a joke, but now it could be serious. Crawling in the bunker, you wished that Crowley had just zaped you in there, somehow. Rowena had told you all about her business with the Winchesters, so you knew where they would keep her.  
You could see their various torture tools - witch killing bullets, iron bars and classic knives. Those guys really needed a break or a hobby. 

It felt like hours but finally Sam and Dean left to get food. You turned back to your human form. 

"You're here?" Rowena said, clearly shocked. 

"I've been here for 47 minutes. Now let's get you out.". You undid her restraints, slightly hurting yourself in the process. What harmed her also harmed you, though you weren't immune to bullets. Not being able to look at her in pain, you  
glued your eyes to the floor. When you were done you cleared your throat and said.

"Now, I can sneak out easily, but what about you?"

"Well there's this spell that I can do, it'll give me the ability to temporarily use your powers. "

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"I need your DNA." 

"I'm not gonna give you my blood and I'm sure you won't eat my hair. Would saliva work?"

"I don't see why not. But you're not spitting in my mouth."

You kissed Rowena, slipping your tongue past her lips. They didn't call it "swapping spit" for nothing. Ro bit your lip, drawing blood on purpose, and licking it up. You pulled away. 

"Ouch,what was that for?"

"We'll talk about it later. Now let's get out of here, before those damn Wichesters come back."

"Okay, so to morph into your animal form, you have to really concentrate, visualize yourself as it."

"You want me to see myself as a roach?"

"If you want to see yourself out of here."

"Fine then."

You composed yourself, managing not to laugh, as Rowena transformed into a cockroach. You led her out of the bunker, hoping that Sam and Dean won't squish one of you. Luckily that didn't happen and you got out successfully.  
Ro was too weak to teleport you back to your hotel room, so you did it instead. You gave her privacy as she took a long shower. She emerged from the bathroom in an expensive dress and flawless makeup, but you could see that she was worried about something. 

"What's wrong Ro?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking order sushi, celebrate the fact that you're alive. "

"I was taking about our kiss earlier. You know that romance is strictly forbidden for witches and their familiars." 

"Well if the council comes for us, we can always get a car and go Thelma and Louise on them. I mean, it should be okay, it was for a spell. Wait, you said romance. Rowena Macleod are you in love with me?"

"I don't love anyone but myself." 

"Sure Ro, whatever helps you sleep at night. Just so you know I feel the same. But you're so high and mighty that I'll never even get to kiss you again, even for a stupid spell." Rowena saw you were fuming, so she decided to shut you up, the best way she could. She kissed you. You fell back into the back, fully at the mercy of Rowena's touch. Feeling brave, your fingers traced her zipper and started unzipping it. She pulled away. 

"Now, don't get too ahead of yourself now."

You blushed, and looked at the ground. 

"Sorry Ro."

"Now I'm not saying to never make a move, but I'm not 20 anymore. I take things slow." 

"I get. So, you getting captured by the Winchesters turned out to be good."

"Oh, yeah, when they torturing me, I kept thinking - I can't wait for my familiar to make out with me in a bed where someone definitely fucked their sugar baby." she said, sarcasm clear in her voice. 

"First of all - it's crazy that you could say that in one breath and second - I had it bad too - Crowley told me where you were, so I think I owe him a favour now."  
"You don't owe him a thing if he thinks I escaped on my own."  
"You're so smart, that's why I love you."  
"You should love me because of my dashing looks, but I'll accept it too. And I love you too."


	23. Dodie Clark - Truth Bombs

It was Friday night - for some that meant going clubbing but for you and your friends it meant game night. This time Dodie picked what to play and it was truth bombs - Dan and Phil’s game. You were simultaneously excited and terrified. On the one hand you were finally gonna play a nice chill game instead of fighting over Monopoly, but on the other you were sure that your friends would try to expose your little secret crush on Dodie. You weren’t sure how it started, but before you knew it you were head over heels for your friend. Can anyone blame you - she was smart, beautiful, talented and kind. The first person you told was Elle - after all she had gone through the same thing. Then you told PJ, well more like he figured it out and you wanted to stop him from saying anything to Dodie. And after that through the magic of spilling the tea everyone knew about it, except Dodie herself. But tonight everything was going to change thanks to your friends and their plan.

The group gathered around the table in Dodie’s apartment and someone began explaining the rules.

“But tonight there’s a twist. Instead of passing the card to the left, someone will read all the cards set for them, then we’ll distribute the points.”. Dodie was first and she read the prompts outloud.

“Okay so the cards are: first -If their scent was made into perfume it would smell like, then-What did you think when you fist met them, third - describe them in one word and lastly - What have you always wanted to tell them?”

“The first one’s answers are honey, peaches and cream, tea and if sunshine and rainbows was a smell. I like the last and I think it’s PJ’s. Yes, a point.”

“Second one - I’m coming out by Diana Ross, I’m gay as shit, wow and damn. I like the first one and I think Elle wrote it.”

“Third one -goddess,potential wife,talented,wlw icon. I like the last one and it’s Elle’s again. Three points in a row baby.”

“And the last one - I miss your old content, I have a crush on you, I stole your cute jean jacket and I don’t like your last song. I like the second one, but I don’t know who wrote it.”

You raised your hand and said

“I did. I should go.” Grabbing your things you quickly got out of the apartment. Dodie caught up to you just as you reached the stairs.

“Wait.” She called out to you and pressed her lips to yours. You melted into the kiss and just held her hand. When you pulled away she said.

“I knew it was you from the first card. Your handwriting gets really messy when you’re in a hurry. Now come on, I gotta introduce my new partner to my friends.” From then on Dodie spent every Game night nuzzled in your lap.


	24. Andrew Siwick smut - Dressed to impress

The Shorty awards were coming up and you were nervous as hell. You weren’t nominated but Shane Ryland and Tyler were, so the whole squad was gonna go to New York to support them and the fake baby. Being Andrew’s girlfriend meant that you would be his plus one. Deciding to coordinate your future outfit with his, you texted him, knowing that he was working.

“Hey babe, what are you wearing to the Shortys?”

“A navy suit, why?”

“I wanted us to match.”

“That’s cute. You’ll look gorgeous in whatever you decide to wear. 😘”

“💕💕. Well, I have to be, so I can be like my handsome boyfriend.”

You left it at that, opting to text Morgan instead.

“Hey, have you picked an outfit for the Shortys? Need your help.”

“Not yet. We can look for ones together.”

While Morgan went with a white dress and a beige trench coat, you decided to buy a short navy bodycon dress. Well, more like you wondered while your friend just added it to your cart and said

“If you wear this Andrew won’t be able to pick up his jaw from the floor.”.

When it arrived you quickly tried it on to see if it was the right size and then immediately packing it for New York, not wanting to get it dirty or forget it.

It was time to leave and you were all set. Unfortunately, the plane that Shane, Morgan, and Ryland were taking was full, so you and Andrew had to book an earlier flight. That gave you two some time to go sightseeing and of course get some Starbucks, which led to caffeinated Andrew rambling on Instagram stories about Starbucks on every corner here. Feeling overwhelmed by his cuteness, you started peppering kisses all over his face as soon as he finished the video.

“What are these for?”

“Cause you’re too damn precious and I love you.”

“Oh yeah, then I owe you some kisses too.”. With that Andrew pressed his lips to yours, his kisses gentle, yet needy. With the new series, he was at Shane’s almost constantly, which meant that you two didn’t spend much time together. At least now no one was going to interrupt you. Just as Andrew started kissing your neck, there was a knock on the door.

“Ignore it. It’s probably a maid or something.” he whispered in your ear. But a second after that a key card was swiped and Morgan dashed in, searching for the bathroom. You and Andrew pulled apart, as Ryland apologized.

“Sorry for interrupting. Shane, I told you we should’ve booked a second room for them.”

“I haven’t uploaded in months, I can’t afford that. Plus the apartment was boujier. So, when Morgan’s ready, we should all start preparing for the ceremony.”

You were in the bathroom, pulling on the bottom of your dress, trying to make it longer.

“Morgan, do I look good? What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Would you relax? Andrew’s used to seeing you in his hoodie and jeans, I’m sure he’ll like you, even more, when you’re all dressed up.”

“Are you sure it’s not too short, or too revealing. I feel like I’m overdressed. This was a bad idea, I want to change.” You were ready to go out the door and pick an everyday outfit from the closet when your friend stopped you.

“Nope. You look like a million bucks in that dress, now wear it. Plus you already did your matching makeup, it’s too late to back out.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Good. Now let’s go, we need to see everybody’s reactions and then vlog.” Morgan walked out, covering your eyes with her hands.

“Damn, you two look good.” said Shane

“They do, but that doesn’t matter right now. Morgan on 3 you uncover her eyes and I uncover Andrew’s.” added, Ryland.

As he slowly counted to 3, you wondered at their antics. Why couldn’t you just see Andrew right away, it wasn’t like he’s a different person just because…

“3”

You could finally see him and he was more gorgeous than ever. The navy suit fit him perfectly and the grey tie was a nice touch. Andrew was smiling at you, and he had a little twinkle in his eye as if this was your first date.

“Wow, you look breathtaking.” he said, voice slightly shaky.

“Sorry, you in a suit left me speechless for a moment.” you laughed nervously after that, walking over to give him a peck on the lips. Shane had filmed the whole thing on his phone.

It was time to go and you were all sat on the assigned table, Morgan holding Tyler in her lap, then Ryland and Shane and you and Andrew. As Morgan was vlogging and she confused the awards yet again, you laughed and leaned your head on your boyfriend’s shoulder.

As you waited for the 3 most important categories, you held Andrew’s hand for comfort. You cheered for Morgan and Ryland presenting, then for him as he won the vlogger of the year. As Kathy Griffin started presenting for YouTuber of the year, you held your breath. It had to be Shane, he deserved the recognition with all his new content.

“And the Shorty award goes to Shane Dawson.” Shane stood up, bringing Andrew to the stage with him. After their speech, you could barely pay attention. All you knew is that you sorta booed when Tyler lost, which was crazy.

You were back in the hotel room with Morgan vlogging when Andrew asked

“Who wants to go to the after party?”

Everyone but you raised their hands. The squad looked at you, as if to say “come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I think I’ll sit this one out, I’m a bit tipsy” you said, hoping that Andrew caught on to your plan.

“I can stay with her, so she’s not alone.” he added quickly.

“I see what’s going on. Okay lovebirds, we’re going to the party, just don’t break the bed.” replied Shane

“I’m so glad I’m sleeping on the pullout couch here.”

“I’m sorry for both of them.” Ryland apologized and rushed the 3 of them out the door.

Andrew led you to your room, unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed you passionately, letting you wrap your legs around him and sitting you down on the bed. Rummaging through his suitcase, he pulled out a box of condoms and sat you in his lap. The way he was kissing your neck and grinding against you was almost sinful.

“Babe, unzip me.” you asked, wanting to feel him against you.

“I want you into this fucking dress. I could barely contain myself after seeing you in it.”

His fingers traced the lace as he lifted your dress and took off your panties, rubbing one finger against your slit.

“Andrew please.”

“You beg so nicely for me, babe. How could I say no.” He slid his finger, curling it just in the right way. You let out a gasp and buckled your hips against him.

“God, you’re so wet. I want you so bad.”

He quickly added another finger, stretching you out. Getting close to your orgasm, you were ready to come, when Andrew pulled his fingers away from you.

You whined at the loss of contact, rubbing against him, desperate for friction.

“Fuck, babe. Stay still for a moment.” He opened the condom and put it on.

“Okay, sweets, you can move now.”

His hands were on your hips, helping you move and establish a rhythm. As you got closer to your orgasm, you started riding him faster. You placed your hands on his chest and took him as deep as you could. Thrusting up, he hit your g-spot and you come, arching your back. You’re too spent to move, as he pounds into you. A few more thrusts and he finished too, spilling his seed in the condom.

After you two had washed off and gone to bed, you cuddled up to him and said.

“You should wear suits more often.”

“Only if you wear that dress again.”

“It’s a deal Siwicki.”


	25. Zane Hijazi- Party tattoos

 

You were chilling on Zane’s couch, arguing what to watch while channel surfing.

“For the last time babe, I don’t want to watch Game of thrones with you.”

“But you haven’t caught up and the last season is in April.”

“I think I’ll manage to squeeze in a few episodes before that.”

Before he could argue anymore his eyes glued to the screen. How far is tattoo far was on. As a guy saw a sexy portrait of his girlfriend tattooed on his leg forever, Zane had an idea.

“Let’s do that.”

“Do what?” you asked, hoping that he didn’t have tattoos in mind. Luck wasn’t on your side tonight as he replied.

“Get surprise tattoos. It’ll be great content for the vlog, plus I know you’ve been wanting a tattoo for a while now.”

“I want something nice that I choose. Knowing you I’d end up with dumbass on my forehead. ”

“That’s not true, it wouldn’t fit. I’m joking. I’ll get you something nice. Just think about it.”

So you did. That’s how you and Zane found yourselves in a tattoo shop with him vlogging. The tattoo artist wasn’t too amused by this or the fact that a couple was doing surprise tattoos. Admittedly things could go south but you trusted Zane and the two of you were dating for almost a year now. The tattoo artist brought you back to this world by asking “So who’s going first?”. Albeit nervous you stepped up and sat into the tattoo chair. The artist placed the stencil on your leg - the placement was also chosen by Zane and began working. The pain wasn’t that bad, so you began making jokes.

“Imagine if I look down and it’s just a portrait of Stassie baby.”

“The lyrics of boom in like a really tiny print.”

“Like that bee movie shirt.”

“Maybe I should make this my new merch. Guys tell me in the comments if you want boom shirts.”

While you were talking yo your boyfriend, you didn’t notice that the artist stopped working for a bit in order to use another color. A bit after that he took a picture of his work, before wrapping your tattoo up. Zane got on the chair, while you handled the camera. His tattoo was small , so it was done quite quickly.

“Alright guys, we’ll reveal the tattoos when we get home, do that you can see our genuine reactions.”

Driving back to Zane’s you tried to not think about what was on your leg for forever. That proved unsuccessful, so you tapped your thigh with your fingers. Zane took your free hand in his and kissed it. That filled you with a sense of calmness - he was your boyfriend and he loved you, so there was no way he’d put a bad tattoo on you, right? Well you’d find out soon enough.

Zane turned the camera on. Well it was showtime. You dramatically looked between him and the tattoo, then removed the wrap. It was a tiara, the same one he had on his previous merch.

“Look I know it’s cheesy, but to me you’re like royalty. And I wanted you to have a permanent reminder of that.”

“Zane that’s so precious. I love it. I love you.”

You just hugged him, leaving kisses all over his face.

“Okay baby, keep it PG. We still have to reveal my tattoo.”

“Yours was so nice. Now I’m not sure about mine.”

“Mine is thoughtful and sweet and the one you got me is like” we’re breaking up".

“It just says ” I like Hidaya better" written in comic sans. “

"I know you’re joking, but I’m getting nervous. I’m literally sweating. Okay guys, this tattoo is not on my leg, so I can’t hide it if it looks bad. ”

“Just rip it off, it’s like a bandaid.”

Zane kept his eyes closed for a moment then looked at the tattoo. You didn’t mess with him , on the contrary you gave him a nice tattoo. Now the real question was of could understand the meaning behind it. He looked at it, thinking for a bit, then said.

“It’s the number of the vlog we met in for the first time. ”


	26. Natalie Mariduena-5 times you kissed Natalie for the vlog and the one you didn't

You were finally visiting your best friend Natalie in L.A. after planing this trip for ages. You just wanted a quiet two weeks, but that’s not what David had planned at all. He agreed to give his assistant a ride, so she could pick you up from the airport. Getting into his car he started filming.

“So, Natalie’s best friend’s in town and I’m gonna tell everyone they’re together. Let’s see if they buy it.”.

With Todd, Zane and Jeff in the backseat and Natalie in the front, David was about to drive off, when he swore.

“Shit, Nat can you go inside and get me my phone and a water.”.

She headed out, mumbling something about him not being able to remember to get his stuff. He just turned to the guys and said.

“Okay, so you know how we’re picking up Natalie’s friend. Well they’re actually together, like they’re girlfriends.”

“No way. Natalie’s a lesbian? No.”

“Yeah, just ask her, but just be subtle. She’s not that open about it, you gotta figure it out. Here she comes, everybody shut up. Thanks Natalie.”

There was an awkward silence for a bit until Zane asked.

“So Natalie, your girlfriend’s coming over, are you excited?”

“Are you kidding- of course I am. We’ve been planing this for months. So I don’t want any of you to ruin this, so no hitting on my girl friend, especially you all.” she pointed to Zane and Jeff.

“Don’t worry, we won’t even talk to her, if that’s what you want.”

“Okay.”

After that they were almost at the airport, so they just listened to the radio. When they arrived Nat was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

When she saw you, you two immediately ran towards each other, and she picked you up and spun you around, while you wrapped your legs around her waist. David filmed it all, also getting some B-roll of you two holding hands and being touchy feely. You sat in the backseat, with Nat in your lap, and Jeff moved to the front. David said.

“Hey guys, Natalie actually doesn’t have a girlfriend, I was kidding. They’re just friends.” After a chorus of “aws” and “I knew it” he cut off the camera and just drove off to his house.

You were catching up with Natalie in the living room when David walked in with his camera.

“What do you want David?” asked Nat annoyed.

“So, since the last vlog, the fans have been shipping you. Can you just kiss once for clickabait? Like just a peck, for the thumbnail.” he just stood there, waiting for it to happen. Nat slowly leaned in and pecked your lips. You were confused to say at least. She just explained that that’s how things happened in the vlog squad.

After spending some time looking around L.A. , you could just chill with the squad now. Tonight they were all going to this big party, so you tagged along. You watched David film for a bit, then stop, then start again, as you drank. As if sensing that you were drunk he came over and began recording.

“So we’re at a party and Natalie’s girlfriend is very drunk.”

“I’m not her girlfriend.” you interrupted

“Sorry.”

“I’m her future wife.”

“Okay. Hey, I’ll call her over, so she can check on you. ” yay, she was coming over. Seeing her, you said.

“Hey babe. You’re like really pretty, I’m gay. ”

“Okay, who gave her vodka.” she asked

David shrugged - “Zane probably.” Natalie took one more look at you and decided that you’ve had enough.

“Come on, let’s get home.”

“Not until you give me a kiss.” you protested.

“I’m not kissing you.”

“I’m not moving then.” you stood there, arms crossed and feet planted firmly

“You can’t be serious.”

“No, I’m not, that’s the guy from Harry Potter. ”

“Fine.” Nathalie pressed her lips against yours, practically tasting the vodka shots. You just pulled her body flush against yours, feeling frisky from the alcohol. She pulled away and led you to the car as David filmed all the way to his house.

The next morning you woke up with a massive headache. Searching for an aspirin you made your way to the living room. Seeing David editing on the couch you asked.

“Hey what happened last night?”

“You got drunk and made out with Natalie.”

“Fuck. I should go talk to her. And you better not add that in the vlog.”

“Already posted an Instagram story, it’s been up since last night.”

“You’re an ass Dobrik.” you muttered weakly, your head was still throbbing as you went to talk with Natalie. Luckily she was okay with it, after all it had been a one-time thing. Well if we didn’t count the kiss for the vlog.

You were listening to music in Nat’s room when David barged in, camera in hand as always.

“Last time you kissed for the vlog I got so many views. So can you do it again.”

“No. Look we’re not just here for you to boss us around.”

“Well, Natalie’s literally my assistant, so she is. And I’ll give you a 100 dollars.”

You pressed your thumb against Nat’s lips and “kissed her”. She flipped you over and ran her hands through your hair. After pulling away David handed both of you a 50 and walked away.

It was your last night in L.A. and after a lot of talking you fell asleep in Natalie’s bed. That proved to be a mistake in the morning when David walked in the room and yelled “wake up sleepy head”, expecting to prank her.

“What the fuck man?” you said, moving from beside her, as he was laughing in shock.

Natalie was driving you to the airport,and getting into her Tesla you said.

“So, no David this time.”

“I just wanted to say a proper goodbye without having to make out with you.”

When you arrived at the airport you had a bit of time to waste, so you just sat and held hands. Those two weeks were eye opening to you, they made you realise your feelings for your best friend. Well it was now or never.

You leaned in towards Nat’s seat and kissed her. She pulled you closer, licking your bottom lip for access and pulled you into her lap. Trying to get more comfortable you moved, then you accidentally leaned against the horn, pressing it. That prompted you to pull away and after catching your breath you said.

“This is our first kiss without David recording.”

“You never know. Though I checked the backseat and the trunk earlier, so I think we’re safe.”

“I’ll come see you again soon,I promise. Bye Natalie.”

“Bye.”

As soon as you were out if sight Nat began to dance in her seat and jump up and down. She drove back to the house in a daze, nothing could ruin her mood, even her boss and his camera.

“Hey Natalie?”

“Yeah David.”

“Your lipstick’s smudged.”


	27. David Dobrik smut - Love on the court

You were at your boyfriend’s house, getting ready to go out with him. Well, you were waiting for him as he was pestering his assistant.

“Come on Natalie, you’re the only one that can help me.”

“Sorry David, I’m busy that day. You know it’s my mom’s birthday.”

“Yeah, you’re right, that totally slipped my mind. I’ll just have to cancel then. Have fun though.”. He said, grabbing his car keys and finally leaving with you. Getting into his Tesla, you couldn’t resist asking

“Hey, babe, what was that about? Why did you need Nat’s help?”

“Oh, Jason and Trisha want to play doubles tennis with me this Saturday, but I don’t have a partner. I think she’s the only one in the squad who’s had some practice.”

“I can do it, but you’ll have to teach me. Can we do it please, it will be like a fun sporty date.” He raised an eyebrow and thought it through for a bit.

Well, first of all, I’m surprised that you’d rather spend time with me on a tennis court instead of at home. And second yeah, sure, I mean I played in high school and I helped some of the newbies there.“

"Are you calling me a newbie, Dobrik?”

“I’m sure you don’t even know how to hold the racket.”

“I know how to hold your racket.” You said, seductively, hoping to get him all blushing and flustered. Instead, he licked his lips and replied.

“Keep talking like that and we’re not making it to the restaurant.”

You did make it to the restaurant, enjoying a fancy dinner, before going home and going to bed. You had an early morning tomorrow after all.

David agreed to meet you directly at the court. He was in tennis shorts instead of in his usual black jeans. Carrying the rackets and the balls he saw you.

There you were, in a tight white tank top and a short white tennis skirt and a high ponytail. When you bent down, David could see your red lacy panties. He was tempted to make you stretch so that he could enjoy that view for a little while, but he resisted, he had a job to do.

“Okay, I wanna see how you hit first and then I’ll help you if you need it.”

“Okay, coach Dobrik.”

That turned David on more than it should have. But he shifted his attention from the tightness of his shorts to your serves.

To say that you were terrible at tennis was an understatement. You either hit the net or out of the court. That was if you managed to hit the ball.

“I’m terrible at this,” you whined.

“Hey, no one was great the first time they tried anything. Here, I’ll help you.”

David walked behind you, helping you with your stance. He placed one hand around your waist and the other on your arm. When you took a step forward, he was pressed up against you. After a few tries, you finally managed to hit a serve. That made you so happy that you turned around and kissed David. Your simple peck on the lips soon turned into a full-blown make-out session. David’s hands played with the hem of your skirt. You pulled away and he started kissing your neck, determined to leave some hickeys. You swear he was a horny teenager at heart, despite being 22 he still couldn’t keep it in his pants.

“David - do you really want to do this here?”

“Don’t pretend like you were expecting this. With your red panties that you know I love, you’re such a tease.”

“Guess you caught me red laced.”

“Princess if I didn’t have a boner right now I’d leave because your puns are terrible.”

“Well I can help you with that,” you said, sinking down on your knees in front of him. This really wasn’t the place for fucking, you thought to yourself as the fake grass tickled your kneecaps. That aside you pulled David’s tennis shorts and boxers down. He was already hard, but you still slowly stroked his cock, before bringing it to your lips. Starting by licking the underside of his dick, your tongue swirled around the head, before you started taking him in slowly. You kept your hand on his thigh to stabilize yourself. David grabbed your hair and thrust harder. Your free hand moved between your legs, and sliding your panties to the side you began touching yourself. You slowly circled your clit with your fingers, not wanting to come too fast. Seeing that, your boyfriend slowed his rhythm and said.

“Fuck, babe, I’m about to come.” In one motion you took as much of him in your mouth and you almost pulled away, flattening your tongue against the head of his dick. He comes with a groan.

You swallow, not wanting to leave a mess on the court.

He leads you to the bench where you both rest for a moment. It’s not long before David’s cock is hard again and his head is between your thighs. You were getting closer to your climax, but you wanted David to fuck you.

“David I need you inside me.”

“But babe we don’t have a condom.” You reached into your skirt’s pocket and pulled you a Trojan.

“So you were really prepared for this, huh princess.”. He was smiling, God how you loved and hated his smile.

“Just shut up and bang me Dobrik.”

“Okay, babe.” He slipped the condom on and thrust into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, but the position you two were in was still uncomfortable. So David moved you to his lap, spanking your ass in the process.

You let out a shameless moan, both because of the new position - his cock was deeper inside you now, and because of the spanking.

“You like that, princess. Who knew that my sweet girlfriend would be into some kinky shit?” He kneaded your ass some more, before spanking you a few more times, enjoying how you tightened around him.

“David, I’m close.” You half - moaned, half - said. He rubbed your clot with two fingers, fast and hard. You let go, and he helped you ride out your orgasm. He came fast after that, and tied the condom, before putting it in his gym bag. Both of you were sweaty and exhausted, but you managed to get up and get going. Leaning on David’s shoulder, you said.

“I hope this place has a shower.”

“I hope they don’t care that we used the court for longer than an hour.”

“We’ll just say that I hurt myself and you need to help me.”

“We can use that to cancel with Jason and Trisha tomorrow. You kinda suck at tennis.”

“Well, I did get love on the court.


	28. Violet Chachki smut - Dark red lipstick/ Peach pink lipstick

Before dating your current partner you were stuck in a dry spell. After your first time was kind of a disappointment you didn’t try hooking up for a long time. And dating someone was more about the emotional connection than the sex. But human needs had to be satisfied, so you ended up buying a vibrator. Not wanting something too big or too powerful you bought a discrete lipstick vibe and that’s what you’ve been using ever since. Though now your “me time” was either when Violet was on tour or at a gig or when you just wanted a quick orgasm.

That seemed to be the case tonight. You were all hot and bothered and Violet certainly wasn’t helping by modeling skimpy pieces for the gig tonight. You left her to her own accord, mumbling some bullshit excuse about needing a shower. Stepping in and letting the hot water pour over you, you thought of pleasuring yourself then and there, your moans echoing around the bathroom as you stand underneath the tap or you use the showerhead between your legs. But you also knew that if you did that Violet would come in and that would result in hot, shower sex. So you just stuck to washing yourself, with tour hands lingering just a bit too long on your privates.

After 20 minutes or so you got out of the shower in your robe. You laid a towel on your pillow and watched as Violet was putting on makeup. Walking over from her vanity to lay next to you she said.

“You shouldn’t go to bed with wet hair it’s bad for your health.”

“Yeah, so is getting into bed with you, but that doesn’t stop me.” You climbed on top of your partner, leaving kisses on their jaw, careful not to mess up their makeup. They flipped you over and straddled your waist, reminding you who was in charge. Their lips were on your neck for a few seconds before they asked.

“Oh yeah, how so?”

“You’re so good at fucking that one day you’ll get me a cardiac arrest from too much action.”

“I can try right now.”

“As much as I would love that you have a gig to get to.”

“Shit, you’re right.”

Violet touched up her makeup and finished up her look, minus the lips. After rummaging through her makeup bag she asked.

“Babe did you steal one of my lipsticks again?”

“Probably. Just go through my purse, and grab a few, I’m sure you’ll find it.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

Your partner kissed you goodnight and headed out. Finally it was time for some action. You searched for your vibrator but couldn’t find, it was probably at the bottom of some drawer or you forgot in a hotel last time you were at a business trip. Well fingers would have to suffice for now, until you ordered a new toy like your previous one.

The next night both you and your partner were free.

“Hey babe, are you in the mood?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, just wait here I have a few things I need to get.”

“But Vi.” you whined, because you were getting ready for your partner to fuck you into oblivion instead of teasing you.

They came back with something behind their back and before you knew it you were handcuffed to the bed. So far you two have been pretty vanilla, though you were both open to spicing up things. After all their BDSM aesthetic wasn’t just that. But instead of bringing over a riding crop or a ball gag they just asked.

“You know how yesterday I asked for a lipstick and you gave me a few for the gig? Well one wasn’t a lipstick.”

You paled. Was it possible that you accidentally gave your partner your vibrator?

They pulled it out of their lingerie, confirming your suspicions.

“Is that what you use when I’m busy. Yesterday I thought about it, you being so wet for me and begging me to press it harder against you. It wasn’t easy to tuck with a hard on. Well let’s see just how much that lipstick affects you.”

You could see how they twisted the bottom of the lipstick so the toy started up.

Your partner kissed your nipples, then tugged on one and left the vibrator on the other. Usually your nipples weren’t that sensitive but something about this whole thing was driving you crazy.

They quickly moved the vibe to your clit. You moaned, which prompted them to began fingering you.

“Babe, right there. Please don’t stop.”

When they curled your fingers you were almost there. But you knew you had to ask before you came.

“Babe can I?”

“Come for me.”

The stimulation from their fingers and the toy was too much so you just let go.

“Good girl. You came so much for daddy. But I bet you can do one more.”

You whined out, shaking your head. Though your body didn’t agree with you because you were getting wet again. Your partner ran their tongue over your entrance.

“You’re so sweet. Can’t wait to taste you more.”

Their free hand caressed your thighs and it was like you were in heaven. Your second orgasm hit you unexpectedly. One moment you were tuning your hands through your partner’s hair, pulling their face closer to your cunt and the next you came.

“Babe I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.”

“Don’t worry, you can make up for it. After all I haven’t came yet and I’m sure your sweet lips are good for other things except moaning.”


	29. Pearl Liaison smut - Pearl' s necklace

It was the middle of the night when you heard your door opening and the familiar click-clacking of heels. Pearl. Moments later they walked in your shared room. You could smell the scent of tobacco on Pearl’s skin and you remembered the hundreds of arguments you two had about quitting. But you couldn’t get distracted, you had a job to do. You began to undress Pearl, as they practically collapsed on the bed.

“Did you have fun babe?” you asked. Instead of replying your partner scurried of to the bathroom to remove the copious amounts of make-up on their face, grabbing a shirt and shorts along the way . It was hard to look as good as Pearl, but it was even harder to stop looking like Pearl.

When they came back you asked again. In response Matt started to kiss your neck. Oh, so it was like that. But instead of them doing something to you, you wanted to please them and make them feel good. But as they kept kissing you, you felt as if you were going to melt, oh god it was so hard to pull away. You almost lost it when your partner pulled you closer to them and raked their sharp nails on your back. You would’ve let out the most shameless moan if your lips weren’t on Matthew’s. After that you pulled away from them and said.

“Babe let me do the work. I wanna get a little taste of you.”. After your suggestions was met with an over enthusiastic nod you proceeded to get down on your knees, in from of the bed, where your partner sat comfortably.

You started by giving the head a few tentative licks. You wanted to tease your partner, so you take it slow, taking it inch by inch. Matthew tangled his fingers in your hair, giving it a tug, making you moan. You decided to stop teasing, so you put your hand on his shaft and began pumping it, while you used your other hand to caress your partner’s thighs and balls. You started swirling your tongue around their cock, tasting a bit of precum.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this. Keep going, just like that.”

You licked the underside of his dick and then took him all in.

You could hear your partner’s soft moans, a telltale sign that they were enjoy themselves. Looking up you could see their flushed face and toned chest.

“I’m getting close”. You focused on the head, giving it kitten licks, then you took more of it in and started moaning, driving them crazy.

“Fuck, I’m coming.”

You pulled away, letting your partner come all over your face and chest.

“Well I guess you could say that you gave me a pearl necklace.”

They just gave you an annoyed stare and said.

“Just wash off and come to bed, will you? Don’t take long, I wanna cuddle.”


	30. Aquaria smut - Winner's prize

After your partner won Drag Race, you were ecstatic. Though you didn’t see them in a few days, when you did it was time to celebrate. You two rented a hotel room, after they had a gig in New York back again.

When they walked in, they took off their clothes, they loved to walk around naked just to tease you. Seeing them like this, you said.

“You know, I haven’t fucked a drag race winner before.”

“Well, now’s your chance.”

“You sure? Don’t you wanna celebrate? You know order champagne and lobsters? ”

“I’m way ahead of you. Close your eyes.”

You did as they prompted as you heard shuffling around the room.

“Open them.”. When you did you saw that they had placed a bottle of expensive champagne between their legs.

They gave it a slow stroke, thrusting their hips and said:

“Come here and pop this champagne. Pour that bubbly all over me.” You walked over, kissing their neck sensually. Between the kisses you replied.

“Though I would love that, I have another idea. I’m gonna give you your reward for being such a good boy. Now get your pretty ass on my lap.” They did as you prompted, happily wiggling their ass towards you, before taking the all too familiar position. You started giving the usual rules.

“I’m gonna need you to count back from 10 for me baby. Can you do that?”

“Yes”

“Good, now if need me to stop what do you say?”

“Gio” Using their own name as a safeword was so typical of them. You caressed their ass, squeezing it and then then brought your hand down on it.

“One” you partner moaned out. You didn’t give them to recover before spanking them again.

“Two”. By the time they got to Ted their checks were red and their dick was rock hard.

“Good job, baby. I’m gonna give you your reward now.”. You said as you grabbed a bottle of lube, uncapping it and spreading it on your fingers. You thrust one finger past your partner’s rim, then after a second you added another. They started thrashing around your lap, surprised by the sudden penetration.

“You’re so tight for me babe, but your are practically swallowing my fingers. Fuck, you must have really missed that, I know I did. I can imagine you, sitting in your hotel room, fingering yourself and thinking of me. All turned on and wanting to have my fingers inside you.” You curled your fingers in a come hither motion, trying to find your partner’s g spot. After a few tries, they moaned and it seemed that you did it. After a few more thrusts, they asked.

“Fuck. Can I come?”

“Yeah baby, let it all out.”

“You came without even touching your dick, that’s a first. Fuck, you were really saving that up, huh? You came all over my legs, there’s even some on the floor. Well, we’ll clean that up later, we’re not finished here. ”. You slowly pulled your fingers out, with them whining at the loss of contact.

“Tell me what you need baby.”

“Need you to touch my dick, need to come again.”

Within a few moments of you touching them, they were hard again. Their dick

was twitching in your hands. You licked the drops of precum, which were gathering at the head.

“Can’t wait to taste you later.”. That got them excited and they thrusted up in your hands. You took your free hand and ran in up their thighs, then played with their balls. That almost tipped them over the edge, but you gripped the base of their member.

“Not yet baby, need you to last a bit more.” You moved your hand up to the tip, slowly running your finger along the slit and slowly moved down. Giving their shaft a few more pumps, you let your partner come for the second time tonight.

You sank to your knees ready to take their dick in your mouth.

“Babe, I’m so sensitive right now, I can’t cum anymore.”

You ran your tongue along their shaft. You paid attention to the head and slowly moved down to the base, trying to take as much of their member in as possible, bobbing your head up and down.Your partner buried their hands in your hair and pulled it, thrusting in your mouth.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum.”. They knew that if you wanted to pull away, you would tap their thigh, but you didn’t. You wanted to swallow. They came and you swallowed all that you could and you let the rest dribble down on the floor.

“Babe, can you come one more time?”

“I’m not sure? What do you have in mind?”

“I want you to sit on my face.”

“Fuck, you’re always so good with your tongue. Okay.”

They placed their legs on the sides of your face, while you sat up a little. You started preparing your partner by placing quick kisses on their ass, before laying your tongue flat against their hole and lapping. They thrust their hips, moaning.

“More, I need you to fuck me hard with your tongue, baby.”. Obeying them, you stuck your tongue further, driving them insane. They came one more time and almost collapsed on your chest. You were extremely proud of yourself, because you made your partner have multiple orgasms in a night. As if they read your thoughts, they said:

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve came 4 times in a night since I was a teenager.”

“Guess we really missed each other, huh?”

“Guess so. I’m glad tomorrow’s your day off, we can relax for a bit and then maybe do this again.”

“Okay. But this time I’ll make you cum four times.”

“Gladly. I love you babe.”

“Love you too. Now let’s get some sleep, I’m tired as fuck right now.”


	31. Everett Ross smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings noncon\dubcon,

Monday mornings at work were always stressful. Especially if worked as a CIA agent, who was desperately pursuing an international criminal, who was stealing precious metals. He was back in business after the whole Ultron situation, so it was up to your department to catch him. So when your superior called you in today to discuss a new case, you had a glimmer oh hope that you would be the one catching Klaue. 

“Do we have any leads with Klaue, he should be our top priority at the moment, we can’t let the situation become a cold case.” you said, far too stressed to think about a more professional manner of speaking. Luckily your superior had a tendency to let things like this slide.  
“We believe that we have tracked one of his men down, we just have to assign someone to the case.”  
“I can handle it, but I’ll just need some more information on this perp.”  
“I’ll send what we have to the team.”  
“I would prefer to work solo on this, I wouldn’t want to endanger any of my coworkers.”  
“Agent, you can’t go alone.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Your, well let’s say appearance isn’t suitable.” You could point out only one difference between you and the rest of your team and it made your blood boil.  
“Is that because I’m a woman. News flash, this isn’t the 40s anymore, you can’t treat me like this. Once I go to HR, you won’t be able to show your face around here, the only CIA building you’ll see will be on TV.”. You were straight-up yelling at your superior, not caring if you got fired. It was unacceptable to have that attitude towards you in the workplace. When your boss started talking, you half expected him to tell you to clear out your desk, but instead, he just said.  
“Calm down, agent. This has nothing to do with my views or the CIA’s views. It’s just the man you’re dealing with, he’s done some horrible things, it’s not safe for you. I will just send the files we have on him and after that, you can decide if you want to work the case or not.”   
When you opened the case file, you immediately understood why it wouldn’t be good to track this guy down on your own. He was involved in human trafficking, prostitution, and things you didn’t even want to mention. He needed to be in prison, and you were going to help put him there.  
So you opened the chat you had with your superior and informed them of your decision. You quickly received a reply that you would be partnering with agent Everett Ross. You hadn’t met him, and you soon learned that he would be temporarily transferred to your department to help with Klaue.  
But as fate would have it, you were introduced to him just a few hours before you’d work the case together. Something about not being spotted together, as it would blow your cover. You didn’t even have time to shake his hand before the briefing began.  
“So, what do we have to do?”. He asked. So the details of your mission were kept hush-hush on his end too.  
“Stall the suspect for long enough that we surround and infiltrate the location.”  
“We would only need to talk to him and keep him in the same place, seems relatively easy. Why would we need 2 highly trained agents for the job?”   
“Well our guy doesn’t go anywhere without his girlfriend, quite romantic actually. So we would need someone to distract her as well. That’s why we’re sending you both in. That and the fact that he might give us important information if we manage to catch him. We’re counting on you agents, you’ll receive the final details via email.”. You wondered why they wouldn’t just fill you in and you soon found out. You almost dropped the case when you found out that you would be posing as agent Ross’s partner and that the two of you would be going to a BDSM club. Everett and you spent the morning being made over, so you could fit in the scene.   
When it was time to get ready a car dropped you off about a mile from the club. You quickly realized that walking in heels and fishnet stockings wasn’t for you.  
“This is so uncomfortable.” You said as you tried to adjust the corset around your waist. Its purpose was extenuating your breasts, and you felt the faux leather straps dig into your skin through your thin top.  
“It was the tamest outfit they showed you. You could’ve been wearing a harness or that red leather bustier.” your partner countered   
“I’m still wearing a collar. And you just look normal.” You replied gesturing to his jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket combo. Truth is he looked better than normal, he looked ravishing, you wouldn’t mind actually being his significant other. Not that you would admit that, ever.  
Passing a few moments in silence, you got lost in your thoughts before Everett asked.  
“I know our instructions said we were partners, but I can’t exactly call you my girlfriend. So, can I call you my wife?”. Trying to hide your excitement from him calling you that, you cleared your throat and said.  
“Yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat.”. Real smooth. “Um, I wanted to ask you something as well. Should we have a safe word, you know if things go south.”  
“You’re right. But it has to be something that isn’t obvious, something only a couple would say or do. I have an idea, how about the kiss of death?”  
“Like the movie?”  
“Yes, that and the Bible. If you feel unsafe just give me a passionate kiss.”  
“Got it.”

You had no problem getting into the club, and Everett suggested that going to the bar would be the best course of action. And sure enough, soon your target came over and ordered the usual. He brought the drinks to a booth. Your partner waited a bit then motioned for you to follow them. The guy you were looking for was currently too preoccupied with his girlfriend’s lips to pay you attention. He only noticed you after Everett had cleared his throat  
“We’re not swingers, man. Fuck off.”  
“Actually, my wife and I are new to this club. We were hoping to get a tour, and well judging by your order, I’d say you’re a regular.” Your partner said.   
“You eavesdropping on me man, huh? You know you’re looking hella suspicious now and I’m not really a fan of suspicious people.”. The guy said and got uncomfortably close to your “husband”. Luckily, the man’s girlfriend either had more common sense than him or didn’t want the cops called cause he had gotten in another bar fight.  
“Babe, calm down. Imagine if we were greeted in that way when we first came here. Lord knows that I’d be freaked to try anything kinky after that. Just cut them some slack and show the poor man around, as I take care of his wife.”. She said. She was nice, too nice to be a criminal’s girlfriend. Maybe it was just a facade, maybe she was someone else underneath the bleached almost to white hair, the extravagant makeup that must’ve taken hours to do, the clothes which were eerily similar to what you were wearing. Looking at her was like staring at a funhouse mirror. And talking to her wasn’t much better.  
“So, who introduced who to BDSM and more importantly, how did you meet?”  
“Well, I was the one who wanted to experiment in the bedroom, one thing led to another and now we’re here. As in for how we met, well daddy was my boss first, and I was definitely into him since the interview. Of course, I couldn’t do anything about it, without getting called into HR, so I just worked for him. Then one day he called me in his office and fucked me right there on the desk. And that’s how I snagged my silver fox. What about you and your boyfriend?”  
“Actually, we’re high school sweethearts. We had a few bumps in the road, but in the end, we ended up here. Actually, we’re not only regular, but he also owns this place.”  
“Wow, he must be loaded. You got really lucky, girl.”. After that, she stayed silent a few moments, scared that she had said too much. She opened her mouth, surely wanting to change the topic. But instead, a little yell escaped her mouth. Your gaze followed hers, to see her boyfriend’s fist connect with Everett’s face. You ran to the two of them as fast as you could, and the heels weren’t helping.  
“What’s going on. Babe, are you okay?” You said, through sobs, crying on cue was a useful skill. As your partner gave you a thumbs up, you could hear the couple next to you bicker.  
“Why the fuck did you hit him. Someone might’ve called the police, did you think of that, were you thinking at all?”  
“I told you before sweetie, he was acting suspicious. I don’t think that those two are telling the truth.”  
“I can assure you that she’s definitely my wife.” Everett said, his thumb tracing your wedding ring.  
“Okay, then. Prove it. Fuck her.”  
Everett almost broke character. His eyes were wide and he almost said something that could blow your cover before you cut in. Pressing your body against him and wrapping your arms against his neck. Looking deep into his eyes, you said.  
“Daddy, it’s okay. I consent.”. You didn’t lean in for a kiss, so he decided to go for it. Yet you could feel his hand shaking in yours, so you pressed a reassuring peck against his cheek. The truth was that you were just as anxious as him, if not more, but you had to keep your cool. This would be just like a normal one night stand. But this time it would be you, your partner and a crowd of people.  
Your perp was leading to a play space.

You hoped that you wouldn’t be put on the guillotine-like contraptions that you passed, preferring the hospital bed equipped with chains, at least you’d be comfortable. But he stopped at the x shaped cross.

Everett took off your clothes, careful not to rip anything, yet fast and urgent, as if he really wanted to strap you in this thing and fuck you until you see stars. As he chained you up, he took off his pants and boxers, letting them pool around his ankles. He looked around for condoms and reached to get one when the other guy asked.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, we’re not really trying for children now, so it’s best to use protection.”

“You’ll fuck her raw. Right now.”

“What, no foreplay?” You asked. You were ashamed to admit that all of this got you a little wet, but not enough for you take Everett’ s sizeable cock. He just trailed the head of his member against your opening, before thrusting inside you, making you take him all in. You let out a scream that you were able to disguise as a moan at the last second. Your partner gave you a second, you could feel him stretching you out, before he thrust again, filling you completely. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes, but you quickly pressed your tongue to the roof of your mouth, stopping you from crying. You needed a distraction from his cock sliding in and out of you, so you said.

“Daddy, kiss my neck, bite.”. You could feel from sucking on your neck, leaving hickeys and bites and slowly moving down to your chest. As you felt him bottoming out, you wish that you could touch him, wanting to leave claw marks on his back or to wrap your legs against his waist. Soon enough you felt the telltale warmth in your stomach. You didn’t know if it was because you hadn’t done this in a while, because you wanted it to end faster, or because agent Ross could hit that spot inside you that drove you crazy with mind-blowing accuracy, but you came. You clenched against your lover, your juices dripping down your thighs, hoping that he’d come soon too. But that didn’t happen. You tried rolling your hips against his, tried amping up the volume of your moans, even dirty talking didn’t do the trick. On the contrary, he was now pounding into you. showing no sign of stopping.

Over time you feel him slow down and pick up the tempo. It’s been almost an hour and he still hasn’t come yet, you, on the other hand, were approaching your second orgasm. You desperately wanted him to pull away, to leave your overestimated sensitive cunt alone. Everett’s pace was slowing, you could feel him twitching inside you, just a few more thrusts and the two of you would reach your climaxes. You were almost there when his watch beeped, the timer signing that backup was here and that you could fall back.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Sweetheart, I’m sorry but I gotta finish this” he said as he picked up his pace, snapping his hips against you almost brutally. You could hear sirens and muffled gunshots, yet all you cared was your orgasm. Everett came inside you and you climaxed around him. Not even a minute later, your colleagues came in and arrested the guy you were after and his girlfriend. Your partner helped you down from the x shaped cross and watched as you dressed yourself, your legs trembling underneath you. He let out a quiet grumble about throwing his back out, then swiftly picked you up bridal style.  
“I think I owe you dinner after this.” he said, chuckling at the end  
“I’d say that one dinner isn’t enough for what I had to go through, but it’s a nice start. Should we take off our wedding rings, if you propose at the table, maybe we can get a free dessert.”  
“I fake married you once, I’ll fake marry you again and again, as long as you keep coming up with those brilliant ideas.”


End file.
